


This is Bly Manor

by JJ_Santiago



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't read it if you get easily offended, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Hints of Hannah/Owen, Mainly Damie, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Spirits, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Will be posting this on Tumblr or the link at least and tagging those necessary, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Santiago/pseuds/JJ_Santiago
Summary: Come to Bly Manor. It'll be fun, they said.But what can you expect when this is all you've known you're whole life. Things are about to get a whole lot stranger around here.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Nothing is as it seems

Come to Bly Manor. They said. It'll be fun. They said. 

And yet it was the strangest place to be. Stepping foot into the huge foyer of air. A place yet to be familiarized. Somewhere that was yet to hold so many feelings and emotions and possibly family. But that's a story for another time. 

For now...hope you're sitting comfortably, for I shall begin. 

The air was cool but not cold. The rain hit softly on the ground. A damp smell lingered in the air. But I wasn't cold. It wasn't warm either but it wasn't cold. Somewhere in between cold and lukewarm. Which in itself was odd. 

The house was solid under her feet. Somehow keeping her balanced. A sort of psychological calming trick. Attempting to keep her grounded (pardon the pun). 

It was only when she stepped foot into the kitchen where she saw the Housekeeper, Hannah Grose. 

"Ah you must be Dani Clayton, nice to finally meet you, excuse us."

The darker skinned woman turned to nod at the smiling man from across the room who must have been Owen. 

"Of course my name is Hannah Grose. Just call me Hannah. The man in there was Owen. He mainly cooks but don't be deceived by his puns. His cooking is much better."

She was lead wondering through the house. Just as her very own heart was wondering through her body. 

"I understand you know why you're here. You see, the children, or perhaps not considering they're ghosts but maybe it's different for you with whatever specialities you have. I'm ever so sorry, not used to having someone like you around."

"Oh believe me it's fine. It's perfectly understandable. I get that a lot so nothing new there. But I understand what you mean. I'm here to do what I can with what I've got."

"Well, we are on all the premises most of the time except Jamie. Lives by the lonesome. But Owen and I live on the grounds. If there's anything you should need please give us a shout."

The vampire, from what she could sense, nodded accordingly before then turning to leave her to settle. 

But before the blonde could settle she happened to catch a glimpse of something. 

"Well hello there."

It was a young boy with dark hair and fair skin. A thin but straight posture. Followed by a girl with slightly lighter hair but even fairer skin than the boy however with the odd freckle dotted around the under eyes and the roof of the nose. 

"You must the children. Miles and Flora; correct?"

"That would be correct, miss." Miles nodded a way to say hi. 

"I'm guessing by the fact that you can see means you are similar to us. You're not a ghost however, they can see you, but you're different, like us."

"Indeed I am. Different in the sense. But I'm here to help. I promise."

The children turned back around and abruptly disappeared. Of course Dani knew it wouldn't be that easy. It never was, there was always a reason why ghosts wherein certain areas or only spoke to certain people or sometimes wouldn't go to certain places. Just as there were many reason for many things in the world, ghosts were also complex people. 

Dani hadn't realized that during the walk through the house it has become warmer. As if the presence had gotten use to her being there. She found the room in which she was to stay in. The neatened bedsheets, the opened light gray curtains, the mirror that clearly hadn't been used for a while if the dust marks and water lines were anything to go by or perhaps this room had certain memories, a past and secrets of its own. God only knows she did. 

Making her way downstairs she sat at the kitchen table as Hannah and Owen had filtered in. The blonde looked across at the side wall of the kitchen to notice a calendar of the sorts hanging from a pin on the wall. She noticed the odd circles around certain days, the witch inside of her knew very well they were full moon days. As she was aware of who or sometimes rather what the inhabitants were. 

Hannah was one of the older vampires, however she was more protective over the werewolves than she was her own kind, she followed most of the rules but if it came to picking sides it would be the latter of the two. 

Owen was one of the obviously more dorkier werewolves. Soft and funny in that nice kind of brotherly way, he was protective in his own way, more so towards Hannah for maybe slightly less obvious reasons. 

The children of course ghosts but the story behind it was one she was yet to make sense of. But for the moment it was safe to say they weren't scary or fearful. Just needing to be understood. 

Henry Wingrave, of course the one who had hired her, a clearly old vampire in his own sorts. He was quick and clever but not in the sky or cunning sense but more in the "knowing what to do to survive" sense. It was clear he'd been through more than he was ever really going to let on. 

Which left one other person that was part of the mix who she hadn't met yet. Jamie, another werewolf, one she was a little unsure of. Of course, she didn't have much to go on, only her name. But from what she'd heard the werewolf had had their own issues, a past, memories, regrets, things that perhaps made them a character of reserve, someone who wasn't going to easily their emotions slide or let their facade drop. 

Being a witch, Dani understood people, she knew what it was like to put up a front in hopes that people wouldn't ask too many questions, or look a certain way that assured people not to mess with her, she could read people quite well but she also knew that people had their limits as to what they were willing to share and occasionally what they were willing to show. 

It was Dani's grandmother that was a witch too, in her own right of course, it had skipped past Dani's mother which wasn't rare but also caused a rift to form between Dani and her mother, a space in which they had nothing to connect to. 

So out the door at twelve years old she was and went to live with her perky grandmother who taught her everything she knew about magic, people, spirits and all things somewhat odd. 

Dani had never been certain with herself meaning her powers, sure she had always been right, rarely wrong, done this for so many years that she knew what she was doing and yet at the same time she was always cautious of her so called gifts not working out or hurting another person. 

She'd had a crush in grade eight, keeping this secret in her life was difficult already but throwing emotions into the already boiling pot of a recipe for disaster was something she never wanted. Especially when she got close to her crush and managed to use her powers to burn her wrist as she somehow managed to turn her palm into flames. It was then after that moment of rushing home from skipping school to tell her grandmother what had happened that she decided to not get too involved with other people. 

Sure she certainly had gained control, could summon and let go as well as use whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it but she had never used it for desire only for necessity. Which had worked out for the better of her life. 

She had noticed that tomorrow was a full moon but as she looked outside with the moon shining down brightly in it's clawlike shape she saw someone or rather the other werewolf. 

Jamie strutting her way into the kitchen like she owned the place. Dani studied as much as she could of the wolf. She noted that she was attractive, very much so, she also noticed that the points people had made were very well concluded. She was reserved, she was cautious, she was alert and questioning. But she also noticed that she was strong, not just quite clearly physically strong but Dani could feel and sense the mental strength that this woman had. 

She hoped that she'd be able to stick around long enough to get to know them. And maybe just maybe, perhaps they could change her mind on her reservations on people. 


	2. If this was a normal story

Once upon a time is something you hear in fairy tales of at least a normal story. However, you didn't have to even live in Bly Manor to know that this was anything but a normal story or even a fairytale. 

Dani had gotten out of bed and headed downstairs. Softly padding and reaching over the various creaks in the old floorboards. 

She took a seat in the kitchen and made herself some coffee to feel a little more human that what she currently felt. Oh the irony. 

That was when Jamie barged her way into the kitchen with as little grace as anyone could possibly muster. 

"Shite, sorry, I thought everyone would still be asleep. Not that they would be after that but not that I really care much either." Jamie showed little to no remorse in her efforts to apologize which Dani understood and accepted. 

"Don't worry about it. Pretty sure the only ones who can sleep have had as much as they can gather."

"Can't sleep, Poppins?" 

Jamie plonked herself next to Dani in the hardwood chair. Along with a box of supplies that were thumped on the table. 

"Not that I really blame you. Barely anyone gets any sleep around here anymore. Why do you think me and Owen live outside the premises? Owen only stays when Hannah asks him to. And she does that on a rare occasion as she knows how much he dislikes it. Kinda cute really those two."

"Yeah. Can't say it's the easiest or most relaxing atmosphere I've ever been in. But there's worse places to be."

"Oh yeah...how so?" Jamie quirked a eyebrow. 

"Well, my background isn't exactly the most colorful. Contains more heartbreaks than anything."

Before Dani even got a chance to elaborate on her comment, Hannah and Owen had walked in, smiles bright as they watched the pair interact. 

Owen made them all breakfast before they all headed into the garden. That's when Dani next saw the children. Or at least their ghosts. 

They looked hollow. Dani knew that ghosts looked like this because it was the fact that everything that had made them a person, their looks, personality, likes and dislikes, emotions, it had all been taken from them. Leaving a barely hollow frame. 

"I'm sorry. Still getting used to this. And I'm still trying to put two and two together. I do apologize for this all taking so long."

"It's perfectly alright. We have some information in which you may like to read. It's currently waiting outside your room for you. We hope you find something of use in there."

And again before she had the chance to respond or breathe the children had disappeared once again. 

She made her way upstairs to her room where the stack of books were waiting for her outside the door. She picked the books up slightly struggling when Jamie came back around the corner of the wall. Presumably from the bathroom. 

"Need a hand with that?" Jamie smirked. 

"You are a lot stronger than me. Would be much appreciated." Dani smiled as Jamie made her way over to her. Brushing her rough, strong hands and fingers and against Dani's which granted had made her breath hitch a little even as Jamie held them with ease. 

"Where to boss?" 

And Jamie didn't miss the slight snicker and catch of breath before placing the books on top of the night stand. 

"We up for a little late night reading, are we?"

"Well, with the children, they said that they might help."

"The children? You mean the ghosts? You've spoken to them? You a ghost whisperer or something?" Jamie gave Dani a slight third degree. 

"The children are the ghosts and yes I've spoken to them. Apparently it seems I'm the only one who can or at least the only one they are willing to be seen by. And no...not quite a ghost whisperer although that would be easier or less complicated." 

Jamie lowered her eyebrows questioningly. Almost studying her. She was different. She wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, she could sense that, but there was something different about her. She wanted to know more. 

But that was when the children decided to show themselves to Jamie. She looked at the fair skinned children and could instantly tell that they meant no harm. 

"You got the books. That will hopefully give you some insight into our past and the so called rules in which we have. There are a few other people mentioned. I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting."

"Ah so the books are for her to understand you?" Jamie was inquisitive and Dani liked that. She didn't ask too many questions and she knew when to stop pushing. 

"That would be correct, Miss Taylor." 

Jamie smiled a little. As did Dani. And the children decided that they would leave the two to it. 

The two walked downstairs into the front room with the fireplace. As Jamie fetched out a bottle of wine and Dani settled on the couch. 

"I know it's still quite early but....given the look on your face, which has been there while might I add, I think we could both do with it."

Jamie sat next to Dani on the couch with two glasses placed on the table in front of them. Without noticing it, the two had placed their hands closer together, slightly touching. The tension was there. They could feel it their touch and the air. Their pinky's intertwining almost fighting for dominance in which Jamie had soon won. But they were disrupted by Hannah who almost sensed the tension even as Owen followed her in seemingly distracted by something. 

The pair made eyes at each other almost a silent apology for something that wasn't even their fault. 

As the day went on there was more moments when the tension hung in the air. Like in the kitchen when Jamie had placed a hand around her waist to get past and slid it across her back. 

But it felt normal to the both of them. Like something they'd done for years without a second thought. Even looking at school other or conversation seemed to flow easy as water between the two. 

Suddenly Dani's silent personal bow of reservation and not getting involved was slowly going out of the window. Sure Jamie was incredibly attractive, she was physically and mentally strong, she was funny and she seemed smarter than she was willing to let on. 

"I'm sure Poppins would be alright with that. You might even say she'd prefer the batter option." And of course Dani laughed along with them all including Owen who was almost mad that he didn't come up with that one himself. 

It all seemed peaceful. Until Dani had heard something outside and had gone to investigate. Jamie hot on her tail. 

She looked around and silently cast a spell after gently cursing the fact that she hadn't been equipped with a flashlight. Her hand lit up which had suddenly answered the quiet question in her head. 

"Well that explains it." Jamie smirked. 

"What explains what?" Dani stopped looking left and right before meeting Jamie's eyes. 

"You're a witch; aren't you?" Jamie gently wrapped her hands softly around the hand that had lit up. She slightly stroked a finger against her pulse point on her wrist. 

"Have to say...it's quite handy. Pardon the pun."

Dani smiled before letting out a slight laugh. Jamie decided in that moment that she liked the sound of that. 

"There, what is that?" Dani pointed and with Jamie's heightened sense of sight she saw it instantly. 

"Would you light the way for five minutes?" As Jamie dropped her hand as Dani made the light go further. 

"Peter fucking Quint. You demon, you're gonna pay for this." 

Dani looked closer to see the garden that Jamie was so currently proud of had been ripped up and stood on. 

Dani waved a hand getting rid of some of the mess. 

"Come on, Poppins, you go back inside, I'll sort this." 

Dani turned away to walk back inside however hesitant she seemed. But she didn't miss the feeling of having Jamie's eyes watch her as she walked. Quite obviously watching her hips sway side to side and could sense her jaw dropping slightly. 


	3. About time

It was afternoon when anything of importance actually happened. Even then it was quite boring like her home life back with his grandmother. Only moving when her grandmother had sadly passed. The one who really understood her. 

Of course she'd other friends but none of them were witches like she was. No one had any of the problems she had. 

Hannah walked into the kitchen to grab a mug of tea that was made by Owen and Dani greatly received her coffee also made by Owen. It was only later that Jamie had decided to show herself. 

Sure, they didn't completely know each other but they all felt like family. Conversation always flowed easily but so did silence. Nothing was awkward. 

"So any updates, Dani?" The older woman looked at her waiting for some sort of answer but not in a threatening way. 

"I've seen them a few times. Got some books in which I've started reading. Unfortunately, not got any further than that. But I still have time." Dani sighed with a hint of despair. 

"You keep trying, dear, don't feel pressured, and don't tire yourself out. You're welcome here for as long as you need." The housekeeper looked brightly at Dani trying to give her some comfort. 

Owen smiled at Hannah before returning to his position in the kitchen where he was cutting carrots for tonight's dinner. 

Jamie was sat next to Dani and looked at Hannah. 

"She's obviously doing something right...the children decided to show themselves to me." 

Hannah raised her eyebrows to this in complete surprise. She could sense the second that Dani had walked in that things were going to change around here. And definitely for the better. 

"Although, I do have one question." She looked around the kitchen trying to find the best way of wording this. 

"Just the one. Thought you'd be a little more inquisitive." Jamie laughed at herself. 

"I am...when it comes to certain things. But my question is...who is Peter Quint?" 

Fair play, Hannah was internally clapping at Dani's bravery to ask that question in front of Jamie. Jamie had looked down to the mug of tea she was currently nursing in her fingers that has been calloused and strong and aged with time and effort and hard work. And Owen almost coughed to himself at the comment. 

There was a list of reasons they never spoke or mentioned or gave much attention to Quint. A few to begin with were that he was a demon, he was crazy almost psychotic, he didn't care about anything or anyone unless it had a benefit to him, even when Rebecca was still here he had only attempted to act as if he cared. It was then in the silent hesitation that Jamie decided it would be best to answer the question. 

"It's hard to explain but he's a demon, started off at the lower end of the demon hierarchy, slowly rose his way up becoming one of the most known names in the world of hell. He has cronies that do his dirty work for him. He's somewhat haunted the Manor and a certain someone named Rebecca Jessel. In which I hope she haunts that fucker forever. We reckon it was him who did whatever this is to the children. But of course Henry won't have anything to do with this other than for "someone to take a look at it" which I guess is you." 

Everyone looked at Dani. Not in a alarming way or threatening way but in a way that suggested she wasn't in this alone. That they were all glad she was here. Granted some more than others but that was due to wanting no one else to endure the suffering and pain as well as loss in which they had handled. 

Dani politely half smiled as if accepting the unspoken words. At least now she knew more of what she was getting herself into. 

As people had come and gone out if the kitchen Jamie was the last to leave returning to the garden in which had been destroyed the previous night. 

Dani couldn't help but feel sorry for her and aggravated by Quint at having had destroyed it. But it was the look in Jamie's eyes as she had watched Dani use her magic to attempt to fix it. 

Even when she had said there was no need and she'd turned around to sense Jamie's jaw dropping as she walked away, she had definitely sensed that something was different between the two of them. 

"You're doing a great job, by the way, I was supposed to mention that yesterday but we didn't really get a moment, did we?" Jamie looked almost longingly at her. 

"I mean we had a moment but I don't think it was one that we wanted." Dani smirked. 

"You know what I mean, Poppins, I think you know a little too well."

"And I haven't even done anything yet."

"You've given the children someone to trust, someone to talk to, someone to show themselves to. And you've allowed them to let me see them. I'd say you're doing more than you think."

The hadn't realized how close they'd gotten in the small space of the greenhouse. They were basically breathing in each other's oxygen. 

"I just want to help. I never thought my so called gifts would ever help me, more people were scared of me for having them than wanted anything to do with me. The only person I ever had was my grandmother. I'm not used to having a lot of people caring. Wow, I've never said that to anyone before."

"Hahah, you mean to say that no one has ever been good enough to simply be there for you? You've been pretty much alone, dealing with the witchy side of the world, on your own, other than your grandmother and then you take this job to help people, the only thing I want to ask is why?" Jamie smiles waiting for the answer. 

"I've always wanted to help people. I just constantly had that feeling that I couldn't control the powers that I have and I was scared of hurting someone. My grandmother had always said "trust yourself, you're better than you know" but I never really thought of that. It's hard to when you're in a world that's hardly forgiving." Dani looked down a little sadly. 

"Last night...in the garden...when you used your magic, you looked like you knew what you were doing, controlled it, and you did it in front of me without hesitation. I'd say you better than you know. I'd trust that dear grandmother of yours. You're amazing, Dani, you're braver than people think. You're pretty weird but that's what makes you different from the rest. If you ask me that's a damn good way to go."

Dani started to rub at the hand in which she used. The mark of a witch on her right wrist that she'd had since birth. If she stared any harder she'd possibly set her own arm on fire. That was until Jamie had taken her wrist in her hand. Looking down at the mark. Slowly and carefully and gently kissing the mark. 

Dani would never admit that with Jamie doing that her breath hitched. She felt suddenly calmer and relaxed. As if Jamie had out her under a spell of some sort. 

Jamie had started kissing other areas of her arm. Noticing little scars on her arm as she trailed a path up where Dani had clearly been in accidents, maybe of her own doing, like trying a spell that hadn't worked. 

With each mark or scar Jamie would kiss a little heavier. Until she'd made it to Dani's face. They looked at each other almost magnetized to the other. 

"I forget to add something to that list... you're also beautiful." 

Dani smiled and she almost ducked her head in embarrassment until Jamie gently placed a finger under her chin. Closing the gap between them it was almost as if fireworks had ignited in the two. 

A giant explosion of good and light and right and fulfilment. Something, it felt, that they should have been doing long ago. 

"Wow," both smiling into the kiss "that was..."

"You good there, Poppins?" 

"Better than good. Better than I've been in a good time."

And if that kiss was anything to go by there was many more to come. 


	4. More where that came from

There was a time when kissing someone seemed forbidden to Dani and yet after she'd kissed Jamie it was the only thing she wanted to do for the rest of life. 

She was sat in the kitchen when Jamie smirked at Dani. She'd stood up to put the kettle on and Jamie had come behind her. Placing her hands on her hips and sliding them forward to rest on her stomach.

"Trying to cop a feel, are we?" Dani turned her head to kiss Jamie's cheek. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm more respectful than that." The brunette made her way slowly kissing down the blondes neck. 

"There's more where that came from. Believe me. Just you wait." 

They broke apart before Hannah walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. 

"Good morning dears. How did everyone sleep?"

Hannah's bright voice carried through the kitchen.

"Great, I slept great, Hannah." Dani looked over at Jamie before smiling. 

"Well, I batter get to it, a good carotty chop will do the trick." 

"Owen and your jokes."

It didn't take long for lunch to have been and gone and Dani had left for the front room resuming her reading on one of the various books in which she had been given. 

She read things from the author's notes to the history of the house. Just as she was to flip a page Miles had wandered through. 

"I hope everything is going swimmingly with the books." Miles stated.

"Very well thank you. Wouldn't put it on my top ten reading list but it's interesting. I'm sorry that you went through what you did. And with your parents too." Dani was on the verge off tears after reading that particular section. 

"It took a while to process and move on from. But if Flora were here she'd tell you sometimes it's better to remember than to forget. At the end of the day no one really wants to be forgotten."

"Where exactly is Flora? If I'm allowed to know that is." The blonde looked around after Miles had said she wasn't here. 

"She's caught up in a little something. However it shouldn't take her long. She's smart."

"Indeed she is." 

"I hope to speak soon with you, perhaps with Flora also present."

"That would be nice. I look forward to it."

Before anything else could be said Miles has disappeared as if smoke were evaporating from the air. 

\--------------

Jamie had no idea how they'd gotten here. From what started off as a quiet night quickly changed. 

Peter had returned to give more hell and grief. Dani had run outside to find Flora's ghost looking directly at him and Quint looked as if he had some devilish plan up his sleeve. 

He was about to take Flora's ghost with him when Dani had run in front of her and Quint had his hand tugged around her heart and started squeezing. 

Jamie had heard noise and ran to find them in said position. 

"Let her go, Quint."

Peter replied with a snarl. 

"I said let her fucking go." 

But just as Jamie ran to tackle Peter to the ground he gave a slight pull and she stopped breathing for a moment. 

Jamie wrestled him to the ground and had him in a headlock as Hannah and Owen had rushed outside. Owen with a shotgun in his hand aimed at Quint. 

Quint used this to his advantage and made a run for it sort of staggered by the way that Jamie had thrown him down. Dani was immobile. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, blood had dropped from her nose and her lip. 

Jamie used her strength to pull Dani into a bridal position and carried her to her room. Which is the position in which they were currently in. With Jamie almost in tears sat on the end of Dani's bed watching bathroom door that Dani was currently washing in. 

Jamie hadn't even realized that Dani had walked out of the bathroom until the blonde placed a hand gently on the brunette's neck and pulled it to her stomach. Resting it there and allowing Jamie to cry into her. 

Dani ruffled a few fingers through Jamie's hair. Until Jamie's eyes were on Dani's looking up at her. 

"I thought...I thought I was going to lose you. He had his hand around your....I was scared and I...I can't lose you." Jamie cried a little. 

Dani wiped a few stray tears from Jamie's eyes with her fingers. 

"I'm here. I'm with you." Dani took Jamie's hand in hers and put it on the position of her heart. "It's still beating. Because of you."

Jamie let herself feel the rapid heartbeat under her hand. 

"It's beating a little too fast for normal."

"I think that's also because of you."

Jamie found skin on Dani's stomach and navel in which her head was previously resting against. Placing her lips against it. She started kissing it a few times. 

Dani breathed out a little deeper everytime in which she kissed it. The blonde giving the occasional tug against Jamie's head everytime her breath hitched. 

"Jamie...I need you."

Jamie's eyes widened with clear arousal. As she stood she lifted Dani up causing the blonde to wrap her legs around her waist. Jamie turned around placing Dani on the bed. Their mouths finally meeting in a heated but loving kiss. 

Dani's bath robe was thrown off as was Jamie's jacket and shirt. Jamie cast her eyes down to look at Dani's incredible body. 

"Wow, you're beautiful, Dani."

"And you're amazing, Jamie." 

That was enough for Jamie. Looking at the blonde for consent to move on and being granted it, she lifted her hips assisting Jamie in taking her pants off. 

Dani admired the fact that Jamie could be slow in this moment. This was a time she wanted to remember and be grounded. For being human ate not being a witch or a incredibly attractive werewolf. 

It was in this moment that they both felt safe, loved and cared for. Jamie trailing kisses down Dani's neck. Giving little sucks here and there especially when she got to her pulse point in which the blonde couldn't help but moan. 

Jamie felt it more than heard but by God did she want to hear it again and again. She continued making her way down her neck paying careful attention to any areas that had more of a reaction, she found many, before then paying special attention to her breasts. Which earned a few extra whines and moans and deep exhaled. 

Then kissing and sucking her way down Dani's ribs, stomach and navel, nearing to where Dani needed her the most. But she wasn't going to give in too easily. 

She left marks down her legs and thighs before making eye contact with the blonde silently asking if this was okay. The American couldn't string a sentence together and Jamie hadn't even shown her the best part. So instead she nodded vigorously. 

Jamie slid a tongue through wet, hot folds eliciting a moan from Dani in which she didn't even try to hold back. After a few more laps of extending her tongue and hearing all the right and best sounds, Jamie finally dipped her tongue inside. Dani almost screamed in pleasure. 

"Oh my God, that's good, you're tongue is incredible." Dani spoke so fast she wasn't even sure that Jamie heard it. Until she heard her chuckle. 

"You...mmmm, think that's good," Jamie flicked her tongue on Dani's clit, "you should feel what these fingers can do."

Dani didn't even have the chance to register or process what Jamie had said before she gave Dani a few more licks and carefully slid a finger in. 

"Oh" Dani just about managed. Jamie could tell that Dani was about to ask for more. The way that she jerked her hips to meet Jamie's tongue and fingers. The way she breathed and moaned at all the right times. 

"Unggg, Jamie, Jamie....I need...more I need more."

That was when Jamie slid another finger in, thrusting in and out and hitting _that_ spot every time. 

"Jamie....umg Jamie, that's so good, you're so good, ah _right_ there." 

And with a few more steady licks and thrusts Jamie threw Dani off the edge in the most earth-shattering orgasm Dani had ever had. 

"Holy shit, that was better than I imagined. Wow you're incredible." Jamie uttered into the air as Dani smiled. 

"You just did that to me, I'd like to say you were incredible."

"But you allowed me to experience that. You allowed me to do that. And that was fucking amazing. That was sexy as hell."

Dani grinned from ear to ear. As Jamie smirked and also blushed. 

"You liked that?" Was Jamie really second guessing herself right now? 

"Oh baby, I loved that."


	5. The lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of smut.

Waking up with a warmth pressed against her that she hadn't felt for so long, Dani was finally content, she could breathe. 

The blondes arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. It was early and both of them would have to be awake for their respective jobs soon but not yet. 

That was when the brunette turned around in her arms to see the American looking right back at her. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I'm just going to say it now...last night was amazing. And I would like to do it again." The brunette looked at Dani. Making sure that her words had reached her ears. 

"I would also love to do it again. But I also would like to do....this...."

Dani started kissing Jamie's neck feeling Jamie's hands suddenly wrap around Dani's waist and back. 

She made her way down Jamie's neck and collarbones. Instantly creating a bigger bulge that rested between her legs with the contact the blonde was giving her. She had to admit after last night's events she had the biggest flow of arousal she'd ever had before. Which didn't help her situation down between her legs. This very moment just confirming that the feelings hadn't left. 

That's when Dani pulled the boxers down that made Jamie's ass look amazing. To reveal a very red and ready looking bulge that Dani would give anything to wrap her mouth...or hand....or herself around. 

Jamie could feel the silence flooding the room. 

"You don't have to do anything...i-i-if you don't want to." 

Dani almost felt sorry for Jamie. She had held her breath for so long that Jamie had thought that Dani hadn't wanted to do this. 

Instead the blonde took her lips in hers and kissed her once more. Hoping the throw everything she possibly felt into it. 

Dani began to slowly lower herself onto Jamie. Before moving her hips up and down. 

"Oh my....wow. Poppins, you're great at this."

"You sure this is okay?"

"This is more than okay." 

Jamie's heart warmed at the fact that Dani was nervous but also wanted to make sure that she was okay and enjoying herself just as much as she had. 

She could feel everything from the gasps and hitches and changes in pitch of breath coming from Dani, to the way that her body tensed and pulsed around her. It was times like this in which Jamie was grateful for her heightened senses. But it also meant that she got a lot more heavily turned on and it was sometimes less time in which she reached her peak. 

Dani quickly set a pace and Jamie placed her hands gently on her hips, sitting up slightly and aiding in the blonde by grinding her hips and thrusting in time with Dani's movements. 

"Come on, baby, let go. I've got you."

Jamie had thought she'd never heard such perfect words. But the second she heard them come from Dani her whole body shuddered and pulsed and she finally let go. 

The two of them slumping into one another breathlessly. Before breaking the silence with whispered kisses. 

\--------------

Rebecca had been sat in the garden watching peacefully. The flower bed that Jamie had tended to recently given the moment of violation by Peter. 

How on Earth did she think she had ever loved him?   
Talk about Bonnie and Clyde....with a lot more fucked up feelings. 

She had considered using her so called gifts to stop Peter but quickly turned the idea down knowing it would make her just as bad as he was. 

The thing is Quint was scared and he did bad things out of fear which in return made others fear him. I guess that's how fear works these days. A endless loop of powerlessness that never seems to fade. 

But if there's one thing she could do....she would protect the Manor and it's inhabitants. 

\-----------

Flora was on her daily walk when she saw it. Miles was heading towards Flora when he saw it. Dani had just left the building and just bumped into Jamie when they had both seen it. Owen jumping out of the car to run into the church to check on Hannah when they'd both seen it. Owen taking Hannah's hand in his. 

The lake.

Two creatures...people...things....people moving. 

Sure everyone had heard rumors about what the lake contained but of course nothing had been confirmed. Leaving everyone confused. 

There was one thing clear. 

The lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably wasn't what you were expecting and if you hate it please tell me if you don't please tell me. Feel free to yell at me.


	6. Cold season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please don't hate me too much.

It was freezing outside that much was true. If the snow was anything to go by. It was also foggy but that could just be the smoke of the bonfire that was currently burning. 

They had decided to go on a camping trip to somehow lure Quint away from Bly. 

So everyone had packed a bag and driven with their respectful driving buddies to the middle of a field that was owned by the Wingrave's and there they built their two man tents. 

Jamie and Dani was sat so close to each other they may as well have been sat on each other. Dani leaning in towards Jamie who has her arm wrapped around the blonde in efforts to keep her warm. Also because Jamie liked the smell of Dani's perfume but would never openly admit it. 

"I need to go for a run." Jamie whispered in Dani's ear to get her attention. 

"Baby, it's full moon, I'm surprised you haven't changed already and blown off some steam. Go run. I'll be here."

"You are cute and I love you."

"You are handsome and I love you. Now go."

Jamie stood up and walked towards the tent before walking just behind it to strip some layers and then run off. Owen hot on her trail as he too needed to change. Leaving the wise vampire caretaker and the blonde by the fire. 

"Peace and quite. At last." 

Both of them erupting into comfortable laughter. 

"We love them too much to care."

"That much is true. You and Jamie are good together. You bring out the better version of her. If seeing you together is anything for us to go by."

"And being here with the two of you and Jamie feels like home. Like a family I never thought I'd have."

"We're lucky to have you. Glad you came when you did."

Dani smiled before heading into her tent. Trying to put on some extra layers to help with the lack of heat. 

However, a few hours after getting three blankets situated on the bed and climbing in, Dani noticed the sound of a tent being unzipped. 

Popping her head up she noticed the faint outline of a snout. And in came Jamie in full wolf form nuzzling her head towards Dani's hand. 

"Hey to you too. If you don't mind..."

Jamie got the idea and laid down beside her allowing Dani to nuzzle into thick warm fur. 

"You're all fluffy and cute. And....oh so warm."

\------------

It was usually a well know fact that werewolves took at least two days to adapt to full moon. One on the full moon and the next day. 

They usually became restless. Insatiable sometimes. But Dani had of course done her readings. She knew what Jamie would be doing and what she had to do to help her. 

But waking up in a tent with her now in human form snuggled into her. With Jamie on her back a arm outstretched across the sheets in which Dani was laying on but not hard enough to make it hurt. A leg draped over Jamie's and a arm thrown over her waist. 

It was clear that Jamie had woken up during the night as she was dressed a lot more than she had been when she stripped down to turn. 

"Good you're awake. Owen is making some tea. And you had a lie in." Jamie smiled at Dani who was still currently blinking the sleep from her eyes. 

"Good morning baby. I thought my internal clock would have woken me up." 

"So what you're saying is that thanks to me your internal clock is fucked?" Jamie smirks, "I'd say that's a good thing." The brunette kissing the top of her head and the blonde slowly began to stir. 

Dani had only made it into four sips of her tea before she noticed a figure walking in the field.   
She nearly dropped her mug had Jamie not seen the look in her eyes and grabbed onto it in advance. 

The others didn't have anytime to react as in a split second Jamie had turned into full wolf and sprinted off after the figure which they all realized was Peter fucking Quint. 

Hannah got the car started and drive them all back to the Manor. Owen of course started making the dinner and then had to stop as he was worried about his fellow werewolf friend. Hannah clearly had some nerves about her but believed that Jamie was stronger than the three of them out together. She would be okay on her own. 

But Dani had gotten back and the first thing she had done was sat on the steps that lead away from the front door. Waiting for her to return. 

\-----------

Owen had handed Dani another cup of tea. The blonde staring off into the distance trying to convince herself to think of something else but there was a gorgeous looking wolf Chestnut almost black fur that was wavering in the wind. The piercing brown eyes that made her stand out in the glow of the moon. 

Jamie had trotted up the steps and sat next to Dani. Still in full wolf and laying her head on Dani's lap whilst the blonde stroked her fingers through the same and bloodied fur. 

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did you hurt someone? Did you get hurt?" 

Jamie's eyes burned info hers and she could feel her speaking as if they were somehow linked telepathically. She knew what she was saying. Almost a silent conversation. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Dani would have laughed at the fact that she had to open up both of the double doors in order to get Jamie through if it weren't for the fact that she had no idea if Jamie was hurt. 

She couldn't get a read on her or sense it. She looked at the wolf and thought that maybe it was better at hiding these kind of things than humans. 

Dani turned around for a hot minute allowing Jamie to turn back into human form in the bathroom. Gently she taps Dani on the shoulder. 

"You can turn around now."

The blonde did so. Smiling at the brunette. Aiding her efforts to get into the shower. Dani deciding to get in behind her. 

"Sorry I scared you." Jamje had almost admitted to herself it was that quiet. Yet it was loud enough for Dani to hear it. 

"Hey it's okay." Her arms came to wrap around her stomach as her fingers slowly stroked over the skin of her hip joint "you're here and in one piece. That's more than I can hope for."

Jamie turned around slowly in Dani's embrace.   
Their eyes met. Understanding that no more words needed to be said. 

Jamie's lips meet hers as if it were the oxygen they forgot they had to breathe in. 

"I love you."

"I love you."

Everything was perfect in this little world of their own. Even as they stepped out of the shower helping each other to chang and getting comfortable in Dani's bed once again. 

Little did they know that the murmuring and noises weren't just the wind. But the sister's from the lake. 

\------------

It had to be at least half past something in the morning when the two began to stir. Jamie waking slowly first and snuggling into Dani accepting the honorable role of the big spoon. 

Dani leaned into the touch. Knocking herself into Jamie's front and she'd be lying if she said that the action made by Dani hadn't caused her boxers to tent up and grow another size. 

"Dani...if, if, if you keep doing that... we'll never get out of bed."

"Maybe I don't want to....at least not yet."

"Mmmmm baby as much as I am always all for morning sex, we do have to be mindful of the others in this house and also I don't want to hurt you. My strength from full moon hasn't died down and after yesterday's moves I don't want to put you in danger."

"You're cute and caring. And you look handsome in the morning with your hair all messed up."

"Poppins, you know what that word does to me."

"What word? Handsome?" Dani looks down at the boxers and blush currently coating Jamie's face. "Oh I see."


	7. Animal instinct

It was always weird when she had to use magic. Dani had never gotten used to the idea. Sure things had become easier and things made sense but...somehow having Jamie by her side made things less weird. 

Maybe it was the fact that Jamie wasn't looking at her as if she were a circus freak or some children's magician forced to put on a show. She didn't have to prove anything to anyone. 

Jamie watched on in awe as she performed a protection spell on the Manor. 

"Everything alright dears?" Hannah's kind voice flooded the building calming everyone as she walked lightly through the Manor. 

"Yeah. Everything is going to plan." Dani smiled back as she glanced quickly over at Jamie who was flashing her signature smirk at Dani. 

Hannah turned around with promises of tea leaving the two lovers alone. 

"Surprised you haven't headed for the hills." Jamie interrupted the silence. 

"I could say the same about you. You're the one person who makes this easier."

"And yet when you saw me...the wolf...you weren't scared."

"Were you hoping for another reaction?"

"No not at all. I thought I might 'cause that's what I'm used to. But realistically...I knew I wouldn't. You're different. A good different I mean."

"You're cute when you're flustered."

"And you're cute when you're happy." Jamie threw back to Dani. 

"Damn, must be cute all the time around you then."

"If that isn't the truth."

\---------------

Dani would be lying if she said that she hadn't done her readings on pretty much everyone in the house. Or at least their so called species. 

However, she'd spent enough time around vampires and ghosts to know about them and being a witch she knew about that. On the other hand she knew nothing about werewolves and what she did know was only what she had seen when coming to Bly. 

"What you got there, Poppins?" Jamie smiled whilst using the doorframe to hold her up. 

"Doing a little research... reading. On your kind." Dani stuttered her way through the sentence. 

"Well, why don't you get your 'research reading' from the real thing."

"You're staying?"

"Yeah. Thought you might want someone around after you exerted yourself out there this morning. Besides you haven't answered my question. What do you want to know?"

"What does it feel like?"

Dani didn't need to go into specifics in order for Jamie to know what she was referring to. 

"It feels free. You can feel the wind through your hair, the dirt beneath your feet, the moon tugging at you, helping you, it's like finally letting out a breath of fresh air. Kind of how I get when I'm with you."

"And what about...um...not sure how to word it..."

"Mating bites? Perhaps?"

"Uh...yeah, you don't have to if you...."

"When a wolf gets close to someone. In the love kind of sense. When they know who they want and their heart kind of chooses them. Like another piece of themselves. It usually happens during sex. All the hormones, lust, desire, love. It all floods into one and I guess it's a animal instinct of some kind. It's the wolf's way of saying "I claim you and I choose you."

"And have you ever...."

"No. I haven't. I've wanted to. But I've never done it."

"I have another question but again...I don't know how to word it and I don't want to offend you or make things awkward by not saying it right or....."

"Then me tell you a few things. You are incredible and beautiful. You're smart and funny and kind. And you've made a lot of difference around here whether you believe it or not. And I do choose you. Have done for a while. And the fact that you don't care what I am...that it doesn't make any difference to you...that's what incredible about you."

"So you're not scared or weirded out by me being a witch or whatever."

"You're the best thing to come into my life."

Jamie took her lips in hers. Enveloping her in as much love as she could fit into that one movement.  
Dani placed her hands on Jamie's ribs urging her to come closer. Jamie's hand planting themselves on Dani's hips. 

Fingers dipping into soft skin and muscle. Dani began pawing at Jamie's biceps. Muscles growing twice the size as Jamie flexed without means to. The physical proof of labor and work that she'd put herself through over the years. 

"Dani...I...are..."

"Shhhh." Dani punctuated her word with a kiss. 

The blonde kissing trails along her cheek, neck, jaw, Temple and collarbones. Anywhere and everywhere she could find. 

Jamie placing one kiss under Dani's ear and all movements stopped as the blonde let out a mild satisfying moan. 

"Are you sure that you want this? Now I mean?"

"I want you. No matter what form you're in."

That was enough for Jamie who kissed every part of exposed skin she had to offer. Lifting the blonde's shirt from her torso and looking at her in awe as she realized that Dani had no bra on as she was ready for bed. 

"Oh my...wow. You're beautiful."

"And you are handsome." The American looking at the bulge still growing through the underwear and jeans. 

Jamie felt hot. Hotter than before. She'd heard of Icarus and flying too close to the sun and suddenly she realized what they'd meant, what they'd felt. 

Dani was her sun and she was simply a planet orbiting around her. Always gravitating towards her. Couldn't go five minutes without having to breathe the same air as her. Call it obsession call it love call it whatever you want. 

Dani had taken off Jamie's top and jeans leaving her in nothing but a set of black boxer briefs that were almost too tight for the straining shaft. 

Jamie then managed to rid Dani of her pajama shorts leaving her in underwear before shooting kisses against her skin. And Jamie had sworn that she'd never felt happier in her life. She could die happy right now and she hadn't even touched her yet. 

"What are you doing to me, Poppins, you got me nervous and excited at the same time. I've never felt...."

"If it makes you feel any better.... I've never been so happy or comfortable around anyone in my life." 

Jamie ran a finger against the underside of Dani's jaw bringing her closer to press a kiss against her lips once more. It was something she was sure she would never grow tired of. 

"I..." Jamie was so flustered she had to clear her throat and attempted to settle her breathing before continuing "I, um, what do you want from me, baby? Where do you need me?"

Dani gulped. She'd never known something as much of a question to have this kind of a effect on her and yet here they were, in these positions with these words some unspoken and some said aloud. It was perfect. 

"I n-n-need you inside. Need you inside of me."

"Your wish is my command." Jamie smirked sending shot of arousal through Dani's abdomen and stomach right to the betweens of her legs. 

The brunette hooked two fingers into the underwear in which the blonde almost looked like a models as she adorned them. And in turn Jamie slid her own briefs down her legs. Making a show of it to Dani who bit her lips in the most unsubtle of ways possible. 

Dani could see and feel how badly they both wanted this. The blonde looking at the red turning purple head of the bulging shaft looking at her. Waiting for her. 

Jamie slid two fingers into the blonde's heater core without warning earning a very excited gasp. She was certain she was already ready for her but Jamie touching her was something she would and could never get tired of. 

It was evident when Jamie seemed satisfied as she pulled back slightly almost preparing herself. And that was when Dani took them both by surprise. Taking the length in her right hand and giving it a few pumps elliciting a few needy and breathy gasps and moans from Jamie. 

"Baby...if, if you keep going like that...mmmmm...I don't think either of us will last long."

Dani reluctantly let go but not before she swirled her thumb against its head as Jamie groaned almost growled into Dani's mouth. 

Jamie reached her left arm into the bedside table. Fumbling through the drawer with a shaky hand until she found the layer of protection in which she was searching for and carefully wrapping it around her length. 

Dani again biting her lip as she watched the action. 

Then they couldn't wait any longer and Jamie slowly and gently with as much lover as possible as if she had dived into the ocean gently thrusted into Dani earning a slightly louder moan. 

"Oh!" 

She started slow at first giving Dani time to adapt which in truth she did rather quickly. 

"Oh my God you're perfect. Just like that. Ooooh wow."

"Hey no need for flattery you already got me in your bed...and naked to say the least."

Dani smiled softly a complete contrast to the way that Jamie was currently gliding through Dani. 

"Wow Poppins, christ you're tight. I-I don't think I'm gonna last...."

Jamie could feel everything especially the heavy breathing coming from Dani and the way that she was clenching around her making Jamie even more determined to buckle down. Make Dani feel as good as Dani always made her feel. 

"Oh baby, Jay, don't stop, don't stop...ahhh right there."

Jamie has snuck a hand through their bodies and stroked a thumb over Dani's clit that was simply screaming to be touched. And after not two but three swipes Dani was thrown over the edge. 

"Jamie, fuck, shit, JAMIE, Jay Jay oh Jamie, fuck."

And if that wasn't the hottest and most incredible thing she'd ever experienced. 

But Jamie hadn't exploded yet. Dani placed her mouth on Jamie's neck showering if with attention before bringing her lips to hers. As Jamie was still pounding Dani into the matress. But Dani realized that she was getting closer again for the second time and something seemed to snap inside Jamie as she stared at the join between neck and shoulder that belonged to Dani. 

Just as they tipped over the edge together Jamie's teeth had slightly extended clearly ready for what was about to happen before Jamie was and Jamie found herself plunging her teeth into Dani's neck but still ever so gently enough as they both rocked into each other screaming each other's names. 

Jamie let her tongue glide around the mark she had just made and let her head and nose nuzzle into Dani's neck even though her body proceeded to rest on top of Dani's. 

Dani wrapped one arm against Jamie's back and the other hooked through Jamie's hair keeping her there. 

"That was incredible and sexy and... mind-blowing."

Jamie smiled into Dani. 

"Mind blowing sex? Definitely my strong suit."

"Oooooh so cocky." 

"Shit." Jamie took a look at the bite, the mark that was now placed on Dani's neck. 

"What is it?" Dani's heart lightly skipped a beat. 

"I've umm...wow, didn't think it was true. I seem to have given you the mark."

"Wait...that bite...that did it? You mean you..."

"Yes, Poppins, my heart and my wolf have chosen you. No surprise there really."

Jamie threw a wink at Dani before rolling over (no pun intended) off of Dani. Allowing Dani to snuggle into her. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you with everything I have."


	8. Does it hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A calmer chapter for our little family. As the next chapter will be a little intense.

It has been a while since Dani used her magic for anything. It had been a while since Hannah had to turn full vamp. Together they made quite the team. But the best duo by far had to be a witch and werewolf. 

It was a different dynamic to say the least. Rebecca enjoyed watching them work out their differences. But she also had a job to do. She had to protect the children from The sisterhood of Viola and Pedrita. 

And protect everyone from Peter Quint. It was no surprise to any of them that they had some sort of guardian angel with them. 

Jamie had said on many occasions that she believed Dani was hers. Dani felt her heart warm to that confession. She had never been anyone's "good thing" let alone someone's guardian angel. She was terrified of her own magic which is why she barely used it. Jamie had always been terrified of turning. But over time it got easier. Especially when it had perked interest with Dani. 

"Does it hurt?"

Jamie chuckled. Not the first time she's heard that. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific with that."

Dani let out a strong laugh as she remembered how she worded the question. "Sorry, I meant, does turning hurt, like when you become the wolf does it hurt?"

"Does breaking every bone in your body and straining your muscles so hard it feels like they're ripping to shreds hurt? Yeah I guess you could say that." Jamie looked at Dani's horrified face. "I'm kidding...well, only partly, I mean...it hurts like shite the first time it happens. Your body isn't used to being in such a position. Your bones crack, break, bend and your muscles ache and strain and tug and flex. It's like training for the Olympics but you don't get any help or physio when something goes wrong."

"So it doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Didn't say it doesn't hurt anymore, it just hurts less. I guess after a while you just get used to it and it doesn't bother you. Why so curious, Poppins?"

"I'm just wondering. I mean, I was scared to use my powers for so long. It was like a curse. Yours is literally a curse. And you seem okay with it. But I was always shuned and scared and frowned upon for it."

"Well, I think you're incredible. You shouldn't have to hide it or be afraid of it. Just be you. It's as much a part of you as your smile or laugh is. And both of those are beyond incredible."

Dani blushed deeply. Never in her life has she ever felt more seen. And part of her was terrified at the fact she was willing to be vulnerable in front of someone. And part of her was thankful to some greater force of nature that she'd found someone in which she could be. 

\--------------

"I think it's rather beautiful." Hannah smiled at Owen as they were both talking whilst being cuddled up by the fire. 

Leaving Jamie on the opposite couch sat in the corner with a leg lifted on the coffee table. Only turning her head when Dani walked in the room and sat beside her cuddling into her and she rested her back against Jamie's front. Encouraging Jamie to run a hand through her hair as the other hand was nursing a glass of wine. 

"You okay, love?"

"I am now."

Jamie smiled at the fact that they were so domestic already. They fit so perfectly and conversation flowed easily. The silence they fell upon them wasn't awkward. 

"Just be careful where that hand goes." Dani lightly chuckled whilst pressing a kiss to the corner of Jamie's mouth causing a smirk to pounce on her. 

"No promises, Poppins."

They glanced over at Hannah and Owen who happened to be deep in conversation. 

"What are they talking about?" Dani furrowed her eyebrows trying to get a sense of the conversation but finding nothing of use for her curiosity to settle. 

"I have no idea. Got a little preoccupied with a pretty blonde who decided to walk in."

"Oh yeah? Where is she now, must have missed her?" 

"Oh, I don't know, Poppins, she's pretty hard to miss." She places a kiss on the side of Dani's head. 

"For your information we are talking about the moon." Owen managed to catch their attention. Bringing them all back to reality. 

"Oh you're right about that. It's definitely beautiful." Dani's input was welcomed as she joined the conversation. "And the way that it can be different colors. But only a slight tint. Makes it all the more enjoyable to watch."

"I can think of someone else who is quite enjoyable to watch. And is definitely beautiful." Jamie flirted only loud enough for Dani to hear it. 

"Maybe I'll give you something to watch later."

Jamie visibly gulped which caused Dani to grow a smirk. It's obviously clear that she is the one who has control over the situation. And it's clear that Jamie was allowing her to. 

"I think magic is quite interesting. I don't know how it works mind you."

"I'm the witch here and I still don't know how it works. I know the rules obviously. What you're allowed to do and what you're not. But like when it comes to the rest it's more of a work it out as I go along kind of thing."

"Sounds kind of tricky."

"One word for it. It's difficult. There are things you can use in some situations that you can't in others. Things you can do to people for example healing that you can't do on things like animals."

"Oh how strange. What about the candles?"

"I mean that's more of a stereotype. Witches in the older eras had to hide candles as they would be accused of witchcraft. And others use them to hide it. I have a lot of candles. I just use them for specific spells that take a lot of energy both mentally and physically."

"Wow. Is there some kind of book like a manual or something that you study?"

"Like Hogwarts you mean? I wish there was a school for that kind of thing. It would make everything a lot easier."

As the conversation died down. Jamie decided to take a little more hold on the reigns. 

"What about sex magic? Now that's a interesting one." Jamie whispered into Dani's ear. Which earned her a slight moan. 

"Never done that. Kind of been afraid to. But the sex is pretty magical anyway. Pretty much beats me hands down." 

"That a challenge, Poppins?"

"If you want it to be. I'm sure it could be." Dani wrapped her arm around the back of Jamie's head keeping her there. 

Jamie placed her now empty glass on the table. Allowing her to wrap both arms around Dani's waist from behind her. Which was easy given their current position. Dani took this opportunity to wriggle her fingers into the long dark curls and run her fingers through them. Elliciting a light breath to escape Jamie as she was comfortable in the little world they were in. 

"Oi you two get a room." Owen chuckled noticing how the two lovers had gotten closer. 

"We're in one. You just happened to be in it."

"Maybe a little privacy wouldn't go a miss. Wouldn't want you to defile the couch." 

Everyone let out a laugh at Hannah's choice of words. Sounding more like a mother than their best friend. 

"No you're right we wouldn't want to do that." 

"Well, I'm making some hot drinks, anyone want one?" 

Dani stood up when no one wanted one due to the fact that everyone else still had full mugs in their hands. She wondered off into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. Pulling out a mug became difficult as a set of hands made their way towards her waist and across to her stomach. Jamie kissing her neck. 

"Jamie" Was the only the blonde could manage as she was still surprised that she had followed her. 

"Thought I'd come in and help. You know give you a hand." It was right then that she had to prove her point by placing her hand downwards and cupping her. 

"Jamie, if you keep doing that..."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh I'll make you sorry."

"I believe I would like to see it."

That was when Jamie decided to suck the spot that she knew drove Dani crazy. Just below her left ear. 

"Jamie, I....I..."

"What is it, baby, what do you need?" 

Dani pushed herself back against Jamie causing a moan to escape the brunette's mouth. Before she then decided to turn around in her arms. 

"I need to make myself a drink."

Jamie pouted slightly. Watching the blonde make a hot chocolate for one. Slightly whispering air on to it to make it cooler and suddenly Jamie had become very jealous of the hot beverage. 

"I promise you'll get that at some point. Just not now. I believe you have to work for it."

"In what way? You're beautiful, and smart and my God you make me laugh. You have too much of a effect on me. I'm like putty when it comes to you. Speaking the truth here."

"Surely my handsome girlfriend can wait for a while. I'll make it worth the wait I promise you. Because I have some plans for you."

This made Jamie both audibly and visibly gulp. "Is that so? Can't wait to hear those plans."

"If the sound of your voice is anything to go by I'd say that statement is incredible correct." 

Dani placed a kiss to Jamie's head before walking out the kitchen knowing full well there would be a pair of eyes watching her.


	9. Prisoners

It wasn't always this bad. There were good days and bad days and of course the days in between. 

The days where things got a but weird and out of control and no one had any idea what to do. 

But today was one of those days where doing nothing seemed out of the question. And yet everyone was too angry and worried too do anything. 

Jamie was out in the garden and Hannah was reading in the front room. Owen was preparing the next meal and Dani was sat outside watching Jamie work away. 

They shared the odd smile and the occasional laugh. But Dani felt a presence. Right beside her in the next chair. 

"Let yourself be known. It's not like I'm going to hurt you. It's just me."

Rebecca Jessel appeared in the next seat. Arms placed in her lap. Wearing the nearest black dress she could have. As if she'd just been to a funeral. And to be honest...maybe she had...maybe the person she had truly lost was herself. 

"You probably know me already. I won't insult your intelligence." Rebecca looked her right in the eyes. 

"Right, Rebecca Jessel. Yes. The children had mentioned you."

"You've spoken to the children?"

"Yeah that's kind of why I'm at Bly in the first place. To help the children."

"Oh my God, you're the one."

"Don't quite think I'm the one in anyone's case."

"You underestimate yourself. Believe me, it's you, I know it." Rebecca smiled. She had waited so long for this. She had always been told that one day someone would come along and the give the children the choice of life that they'd never had before. Almost as if it had been prophecised. 

She had watched had over the children for so long and protected them so deeply that it had become part of her. She did it with everything she had. Even if she couldn't do everything normal humans could do. But who in this place was. 

"You're level of faith in me is unyeilding but I will thank you none the less." 

Rebecca could see Jamie from the greenhouse in which Dani was of course overlooking from the seats. 

"You better keep your eye on that one. She's a gooden. She'll take some looking after."

"She'll be most likely looking after me. Which she does a great job of anyways. Not planning on letting her go anytime soon."

Silence had fallen upon the two of them and Jamie glanced over towards Dani flashing her smile as she was tending to some dahlias. 

"You alright there, Poppins?" 

"Getting a great view." She smirked which in turn made Jamie laugh. 

Everything was seemingly okay until Peter Quint decided to show up again from across the lake. Along with Pedrita and Viola who looked as if they were in one of those old fashioned westerns in a standoff. 

Peter was dressed in a soaking wet trenchcoat as if he'd been drowned himself. His skin pale in the light. And the sister's in what looked like wedding gowns or nightgowns of the sort also looked soaked through. 

It really was something out of a horror movie and that was when the people of the house had realized they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. 

"What are you doing? You've ruined everything. We had plans. Everything was on track." A low bellowing Scottish voice boomed through the entirety of the premises. "You promised."

"Afraid to say we don't follow rules given by a demon and much less a witch" they looked towards Dani who seemed to understand what was happening "we are a sisterhood. We follow each other. We stay together. And whatever gets in the way....well, you must understand Mr Quint. You've done much of that in your lifetime."

"And what about your end of the deal?"

"To be honest, we haven't signed our souls over through a contract therefore you hold nothing on us. We haven't violated or broken any laws so you have nothing against us. We applaud you for efforts though."

"And what is the plan exactly, we're all dying to know." Dani shouted from the river bank. Making sure that she was heard. 

"Shut it Blondie. You aren't part of this. You never were."

"Oh hush little Peter don't you cry. She is as much of this as any of us. She deserves to know." The sister's looked back at the American. "If you must know, since you asked, the plan was to use the children as host bodies. You know, technically none of us are 'living' but we have better plans for that."

"You were going to use the children. Right, that is it, you're all going down. Back underneath that lake where you seemingly came from."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You see we aren't going to use the children. In fact that would make us weaker. We were going to propose a merge. Put all three of us together. But of course we would need a little witches help."

"No way. I am not doing that."

"Darling, it's that or we use the children, you have until tomorrow to decide."

Then without warning or even having processed what just happened they had all vanished as if nothing has happened at all. 

"That was...."

"You aren't seriously going to consider it, are you?" Rebecca looked over at Dani who was currently looking at Jamie with more nerves than she'd ever held before. 

"It's not like I really have much of a choice."

\--------------

"No, absolutely not. I won't let you." 

"Jamie, if I don't do it they'll use the kids. I can't let that happen."

"No. Nope no no no no. There is no decision. There's no deciding at all. You're staying here end of."

"Jamie, you have to accept that Dani might actually have a plan up her sleeve. I'm hoping to God that you do otherwise I should be packing a bag right now." Hannah looked over to her almost desperate. 

Owen looked up at them from where his head had been watching the fire. 

"I don't know what else to do. There isn't a spell to get me out of this. Truth be told I don't even know what they're asking me to do. It could just be blood or a temporary host or a spell or something."

"I don't care what they ask of you. They could ask you for the bloody moon and I still wouldn't let you give it to them."

"There is always tricking them. Making them think that you're going to help and maybe trapping then in something."

"Owen, I would love to say that you're a genius but I feel like they'd know what was happening."

"Then you'd best be extra sneaky with it. No one is letting you leave or do anything without a fight. We're not letting you go. Not now not ever. You are family now and we protect each other."

Dani sighed maybe a little too harshly before escaping upstairs and to open a window to attempt to breathe. 

She needed time to think however time wasn't on her side. It never was. She needed a plan and fast. Before her option of choice ran out. 

Breathing in and out until she was interrupted by a soft hand on the small of her back. 

"I can feel the cogs burning through mental gymnastics. Penny for your thoughts, Poppins?"

"You may need a few thousand for the amount of things running through my head now." 

"Is that a challenge because I know exactly how to make you stop thinking." Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani's waist before taking her hands in hers and resting her chin on her shoulder. 

"Oh I know. You're pretty good at that. But what if this is the only option."

"Then we'll find another way. We'll find a loophole or something. There's no way in hell I am letting them take you."

"What like the way you take me?"

Jamie gulps. She was normally the one to make light of a situation with jokes or a comment such as that. But Dani taking the reigns has rather took a much unexpected turn on her and she was unbelievably hot right now. 

"I think it's the other way around. Rather you take me. But in all seriousness....we will find a way around this. No matter what it takes."

Dani slowly turned around in Jamie's arms. Wrapping her arms around her so that Jamie could do the same. At that moment in time she needed the embrace. She needed a tether, something, someone to ground her. And she found all of that in Jamie. Someone who could stop the hurting and someone who could help her come up for air. 

Jamie presses a kiss to her head letting her know that she understands what's going on even if it's not her department. She's there and she's willing to help in anyway that she can even if it's simply by being there. Or providing comfort to Dani. 

"I love you so much and I'm not losing you. You're stuck with me." 

Dani smiled whilst on the verge of tears. She had no idea what to do with this situation and it scared her. 

"I love you. But I don't know what to do."

"Then we'll work it out together."

\---------

It was 2:30am and it was dark out. Dani had decided what she was going to do and she left the bedroom. Left the warmth and security that Jamie had given her by being in the same bed with her. 

She walked towards the edge of lake and she waited. 

Until there was movement. She saw the sister witches. And then Peter Quint. 

"You came back. I'm assuming you have made your decision." Viola's voice was quite. Like someone who doesn't know they're on answer phone. 

"Yes I have."

Dani had a plan. She brought out a vessel. Something that had been used as a portable holding cell for supernatural beings. Perfect she just hoped that it would work. She quickly threw it on the floor so that they wouldn't see and then casther spell. 

"Come on, I'm what you want." 

"DANI, what are you doing?"

Jamie's voice had rang out across the field. She knew it wouldn't be long until it happened. 

Just as the witches were about to leave in order to get into Dani's body they were transported into the holding cell that Dani had on the floor. 

Dani fell to the floor and grabbed the holding cell.   
And Jamie ran to her. Placing her arms around the blonde and carrying her inside the house and back up to their room as she could no longer stand having lost so much energy in casting the spell.   
But Dani was unconscious. She wasn't hearing anything or seeing anything. She was just limp. 

"You're going to be okay. I promise you. You're safe...with me." Were the only words that Jamie could make herself utter.


	10. She's awake

Dani laid there in bed. She was still breathing which was a good idea. And she didn't look in pain. 

Jamie was sat at the side of the bed in which she usually slept in. Holding Dani's hand in hers waiting for those pretty blue eyes to open. 

"How's she doing?" Hannah was stood in the doorway. "At least she's breathing."

"I need her. That sounds bad and probably pathetic but..."

"I understand. It's the same with me and Owen. She gives you control, Jamie, she makes you smile and you makes you a better person. You love her that much is obvious. Not to mention she makes you smile and laugh like no one I've ever known to do to you."

Jamie smiled. She had always thought about what it would be like to genuinely care about someone so much that all you could do was smile when they walked in and when they weren't around all she could feel was despair and not knowing what to do. 

\--------------

Dani realized she was pressed against Jamie from behind her. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

"Oh my God, you're awake."

"Mmmmm. So are you."

"Don't ever do that to me again." 

"Baby, I had a plan. I knew what I was doing."

"And you scared the hell out of me in doing so."

"I'm sorry, Jay, I didn't realize how bad it was and I should have told you beforehand. I'm sorry." 

"I love you and I can't lose you. Whatever happens...we speak to each other about it, aight?"

"Okay. Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise ever again."

Jamie kissed her harder than she had ever kissed her before. After she'd been unconscious for two days she thought she may not get that chance again. 

"Jamie...I..."

"Shhhh, I'm here."

Dani kissed her again. She had missed her. She'd been unconscious but she'd missed her. She missed her so much. Being unconscious for a witch was way worse than any human could bare. 

It was like all your worst fears came true. You were placed in a world without anyone but yourself. It was lonely and sadenning. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do. Just not yet."

They kissed again this time was a lot more heated as Dani pulled Jamie on top of her and their bodies slide together even while fully clothed. 

Dani grasped for Jamie's hands and they both intertwined with each other. Using each other to ground the other. 

Jamie slid her tongue across Dani's bottom lip asking permission before this went any further. If that was what Dani wanted. It would always be whether she wanted to. 

Dani granted her access causing Jamie to push her tongue gently through her mouth, tangling their tongues together. 

The blonde reached her hands into the long brunette curls twisting fingers securely into them. Jamie knew most of what the reactions meant. What she could do at a certain time, what a certain pitch meant, what happened when she got a little more vocal. She had figured most of it out. Giving herself a pat on the back mentally. 

The brunette began kissing and nipping the way down the Americans neck and behind her ear. Earning soft moans as she went. 

"You are so beautiful."

Dani blushed at the comment. Amazed at how many times Jamie had said this and yet she still found it a complete surprise. 

However, Dani took back the reigns a little to gain some sort of control by slowly pushing Jamie's t-shirt over her head. Her long curls bouncing slightly as it came over the top. 

Dani noted some exposed skin and placed kisses as far as she could reach. Earning a muffled growl from Jamie. 

"Oh? I liked the sound of that."

"Baby, please stop teasing."

"We only just got started and you're already begging. Mmmm, Let's see if we can fix that for you."

Jamie managed to wriggle her pants off leaving her just in a set of boxers. Crawling back on top of Dani as she laced their fingers together and pins them down on the bed each other beside her head as she straddles the beautiful blonde American. Dani visibly and audibly gulped before gasping for air. 

"Oh how the tables have turned." Jamie smirked. 

Jamie leaned down to kiss Dani once again. Something they would never grown tired of. Kissing each other. Touching each other. Holding each other. Being in the same room as each other. 

Dani was beyond turned on at this stage. She was so ready for Jamie. So ready that she had subconsciously started grinding against Jamie without realizing. But Jamie noticed. Jamie noticed everything, she always did. 

The blonde threw her shirt off and to the floor. As Jamie shuffled backwards to take off the pants she had on. 

Leaving Dani in just her underwear. She looked up at the perfect person above her. Someone that her heart had waited for since forever and had almost started to believe she would never find. 

Jamie could see and smell the arousal practically dripping and radiating from Dani. She slowly slid her way down Dani's body. Taking the underwear off with her teeth. 

Before she then began to kiss her way back up her legs and thighs before settling in between her legs. 

"Are you ready?"

Dani couldn't even formulate words so she could only nod her confirmation. Allowing Jamie to slide a long flat tongue in that began to lap up every single drop Dani had to offer. 

"You taste so good."

There was something about those words that just seemed to make Dani's insides snap. Paired with Jamie's tongue entering her she could have let go of everything right then. But Jamie was determined to prolong it just a little while extra. 

Adding two fingers to the mix. Pushing around until Dani was pulsing around her.   
One, two, three and Dani had been thrown over yet again with a shout of Jamie's name. But Dani wasn't done with her yet. 

As Jamie slowly climbed her way back up her body Dani had managed to wrap her legs around Jamie. Securely digging her heels into the small of her back. 

Jamie looked at their position. 

"Oh?"

Before then leaning into Dani and pressing against her ear to whisper "all you had to do was ask."

Which caused Dani to shiver with need. 

She had never remembered wanting someone this much for so long. It had always been short periods of time. And not a lot happened but with Jamie she wanted everything for as long as she was willing to give it. 

Dani lined them up silently showing Jamie that she was more than okay for her to do this. Openly consenting and showing her how much she wanted her. 

"I want...no...I need you, please."

Jamie shuddered with want and arousal and lust.   
Before pressing a gentle kiss to Dani's forehead and slowly sliding into her. Thrusting in and out slowly at first allowing Dani to get well adapted and settled earning moans and squeals of excitement along the way. 

"Oh Dani, God, you're good."

"You're amazing at this. Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

This caused Jamie to push in deeper. Throwing everything she could into this act of love and desire. 

They were rapidly thrusting and grinding into each other. Jamie pushing and pulling and thrusting in and out and Dani meeting her every movement. 

"Uhn, yes, right there, right there, oh."

"So close, baby, so close, just a little...."

Jamie had manoeuvered a hand between the two of them and reaching to stroke over Dani's straining clit. With just three strokes and they had both been thrown over the edge. Arching into each other's perfectly fitting bodies. 

And then slumping into one another as Dani cradled Jamie in the tightest embrace she could manage with her lack of strength. Jamie wrapping her arms around her and splaying her fingers across her skin in efforts to bring them both back to reality. 

"You are incredible at that and I love you so God damn much."

"Believe me when I say that you are perfect and wow. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And if that was anything to go by...I don't ever want to stop."

Bringing themselves both into a passionate and loved filled kiss. With smiles and laughter that filled the room and most of the house. 

"I think it's safe to say she's okay and awake."

"They'll both be asleep in no time by knackering each other out."

\-------------

Owen was still unsure what had happened. All that he had seen was a very unconscious Dani and a particularly scared and worried Jamie who had no idea what to do in a situation like this. 

I mean who in their right mind would. But time had been quicker than most of them had realized and the strange thing was that no one had spoken about it. 

Not yet at least. 

Eating seemed to take their minds off it. As they all knew. None of their lives were particularly normal in any way shape or form. But they were the best they were going to get regardless. They wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"So how are you feeling?" 

"Better. I'm back to my normal or at least usual self."

"Glad to hear it dear. We'd all been ever so worried after it happened. Good to know you're still with us. And we couldn't thank you enough for doing what you said. However stupid it was."

"I am very much aware. Had that reminder many times."

She eyeballed Jamie who was currently taking a few more sips than necessary of the wine that had been accompanying the food. 

It was only once Jamie and Dani had agreed and started to do the dishes that something changed. That Dani had zoned out and Jamie had noticed. At first she was a little reluctant to ask anything. But as she noticed that Dani pretty much forgot where she was, she tapped on her shoulder lightly calling her name. 

"Dani, baby, it's okay, you're here."

"Hmm? Oh god, sorry, I - I didn't...."

"What's going on, Poppins, talk to me."

"When I was.. back when....when I was unconscious after trapping the sister's...It took a lot out of me. At first I thought it was because I was just tired but...being unconscious for a witch isn't like being unconscious for a human. It's like your mental state becomes your own prison. You forget who you are. You're tormented. You're alone. It's like your own personal hell. And I was in that. I was in my own hell. I was alone and I...I..." Tears had managed to escape and suddenly Dani's eyesight became a wet blurred mask. 

"Hey, hey, look at me. You are not alone. Far from it. You have Hannah and Owen...you have me. You have people, you are not alone and you never will be not if I have anything to do about it. I love you more than anything in this godforsaken world. You make me a better person and you make me want to be a better person. You make me so happy and safe and you're are the most amazing woman I've ever met. It's a privilege and a honor to even know you let alone..." Jamie takes her hand softly in hers knowing that the words might not be enough so it was time to put some action with it "you know, be allowed to love you. You deserve the world and more credit than you give yourself. Thank you for feeling like you can talk to me about this. Because I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. But don't ever feel alone. You have me. It's you, it's me, it's us. Remember?"

Dani had to kiss Jamie in that very moment. Not because what she was saying wasn't true but because it was true and the only thing she felt like she could to prove that she understood it was to kiss her. As she knew that her words would be betray her. 

They only broke the kiss once breathing had yet again become a issue but the kiss was soon exchanged for a tight embrace. Involving Jamie to let Dani nuzzle a cold and slightly damp nose into the crook of her neck. 

As long as Dani knew that Jamie loved her with everything she had, Jamie's world could keep spinning. As long as Jamie had Dani in her arms and her life, there was nowhere else she would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many more chapters to come. So hopefully y'all enjoy


	11. All in due time

It was rare that Dani had nightmares but when she did everyone knew about it. Well... definitely her girlfriend who was waking up to attempt to calm her down.

"Dani, baby...Poppins, it's okay, it's just a nightmare, I'm here, come back to me."

And it was almost as if they were the magic words. The second Dani nuzzled back into Jamie it seemed as though that had calmed her down.

She let lose a soft but long exhale and instantly the room stopped shaking and vibrating, the pictures returned to their normal state and the room was no longer black with lack of color.

When they awoke in the morning, there wasn't a word uttered about it. Jamie was leaving the conversation open for when Dani wished to confront it.

Hannah and Owen had known about the nightmares also. It was silently agreed that it must have something to do with her placing the witches into the prison and then falling unconscious.

Jamie had started to think that she may have sold her soul to the devil in order to be having nightmares that shook the entire house.

But everyone had also agreed not to speak of it until Dani was ready.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night." Dani broke the silence which caused everyone to chew slightly slower on their breakfast.

"There's nothing to worry about dear. These things happen and you should know that if you need or want to speak about it we're all here for you." Hannah added smiling softly.

"I don't know what's happening. It's like one minute I'm fine and the next minute I'm a mess."

"Hey, you're not a mess. Far from it. And if you think that...then you can be my mess. Everyone has nightmares. We understand that you're are slightly different because you're a witch and therefore you exert more power and of course you aren't awake so you don't have control. We aren't judging you. But we're willing to help you figure out what's causing them." Jamie ran a hand up and down her back in attempt to soothe her.

"I think....it's them. Trying to tell me to let them out. Of course they aren't physically here but maybe they're trying to reach through my subconscious. Or maybe it's my powers telling me to take a break. I don't know."

"I have heard of witches having to not use their powers for a few days to a few weeks. It's usually because they aren't used to using so much power in one sitting. So your brain is trying to train itself to use it for longer for more complicated things. Maybe that's what it is." Owen added some extra info that made everyone loom his way in surprise that he knew anything about the subject.

"Might be it, problem is... there's no knowing for sure what it is or even if it's multiple things. Sometimes it ends when it wants to and sometimes it's something I have to do in order for it to subside."

"This has happened before?" Jamie looked at the blonde in question. If this had happened before and she found a solution the first time maybe they could help her stop the nightmares this time.

"Yeah. It's happened a lot before. Usually because I've used the magic to do something I shouldn't have, sometimes it's been because I've used too much and sometimes it's because I need sleep after doing so many spells within so little time."

"And what did you have to do to make them stop? I'm assuming they have stopped or at least calmed as the house never shook when you first got here."

"Sometimes I have to sleep. Sometimes I have to use certain spells. Sometimes I have to focus my mind on something other than magic. It's kind of like a cold turkey type thing. Gotta get it out of your system I guess."

Once everyone had finished breakfast Dani walked into the main room. Hannah and Owen were still in the kitchen discussing something about Henry Wingrave which meant that Jamie could wander off to Dani without being questioned or pulled back.

Jamie noticed that Dani wasn't quite with it. She had been looking off to the distance and staring almost rocking backwards and forwards. It was only when Jamie took her hand in hers that Dani broke out of the trance she was seemingly under.

"One thing I didn't say whilst Hannah and Owen were in there is that sometimes I have to get rid of it on my own terms."

"What do you mean by that? Exorcise yourself?"

"Or... something a little different."

"Oh you mean...."

"That's why I said no to sex magic or whatever you want to call it. Because this is the only occasion in which I have used it. It could hurt you and I don't want to do that."

"Hey, look at me, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I'm here for the long run. Nightmares or not. One day at a time, if they're with you."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't do things that make me want to kiss you when I'm in this state."

"Don't tell me what to do. Besides, maybe I want you to kiss me."

"Jamie, my magic is out of control, God knows what it could do to you."

"I'm a werewolf, I can heal."

"Maybe not. It's dangerous...Jay..."

"Poppins, breathe."

Jamie leans in and wraps her lips around Dani's. Kissing her softly at first until Dani grabs the collar of Jamie's dressing gown and tugs her closer, turning the once soft and gentle kiss into a much more passionate and heated kiss.

"Maybe try using the magic less. And trust me."

Jamie pulled Dani on top of her before she lifted them both off the couch and carried the blonde up the stairs.

It was almost effortlessly done when Jamie nudged the door open to Dani's room. Softly and gently placing her on the bed. Before Jamie then started kissing soft marks up and down her neck and throat.

Dani was spilling the moans and sighs. Giving in and completely surrendering herself to Jamie. Knowing that she could never give herself to another person the way she gives everything she has to Jamie.

"Jamie."

She could feel the brunette smirking against her skin and that was enough for her whole body to be thrown into a deep pit of fire.

Jamie lifted the shirt from Dani's torso revealing two perked up breasts that were dying for Jamie's attention.

Jamie also took her own dressing gown off and her own shirt. Dani began grinding against nothing in search of some sort of friction which Jamie was honored to give her.

The brunette stripped the blonde of her sleep pants and then quickly went to work with getting rid of the underwear.

As Jamie trailed lower and lower Dani could feel the anticipation dripping and the lust oozing from between her legs. Wanting Jamie there as soon as possible.

And when Jamie got there, Dani was thrown into heaven. With each perfect stroke of a talented tongue through her hot folds, Dani pushed into Jamie meeting her in perfect sync.

"Oh Jamie...oh my God, that's good."

Jamie could only smile against her. Not daring to let Dani go. Prolonging this for as much as she could.

Lapping and stroking and sucking before she added two fingers into the heated center of perfection that was Dani Clayton.

Until Jamie had hit the perfect spot that had Dani arching every bone and muscle into Jamie.

"Oh my...right there, right there... don't stop, don't stop.... uhnnnn."

Jamie pushed her fingers at all the right angle and wrapped her thumb around her tongue so that she could flick of perfectly against the straining clit. And within three strokes Dani had been pushed over the edge.

"JAMIE, Jamie Jamie Jamie"

Her name became a mantra as the brunette kept her fingers, thumb and tongue working until Dani was completely spent and has slumped back into the bed.

"Wow, God you're good at that."

"You're still here, you're not going anywhere and you're amazing."

Jamie slipped into the space next to her and kissed her temple. Before the blonde placed her head against Jamie's chest and fell into a deep sleep. Without nightmares cursing her slumber.

\-----------

It wasn't much longer when everyone had woken up once again. Hannah still sitting in the main room nursing get fourth tea within two hours.

Owen pottering away in the kitchen in order to have everyone fed.

Dani making her way downstairs leaving Jamie to sleep a little longer.

Sitting beside Hannah and taking another mug in which she posted tea in through the already made and still boiling hot teapot and taking a first sip.

"Manage to get some sleep, dear? At least that is what I was guessing as I couldn't find you anywhere else."

"Oh yeah, I got a little sleep in thank you, were you needing me for something?"

"Oh no dear. I was just wanting to make sure that you were okay. Sometimes telling people what your nightmares are about can help you understand how to stop them or why you're having them. Just wanted to know if you wanted to talk was all." Hannah spoke softly.

The thing about Hannah was that she was so caring and loving that you instantly felt like you could trust her with everything including your worst fears knowing the she would never use any of it against you. You could feel safe and calm and listened to when she was near you. She was like a mother figure, or perhaps the sister you never had but she is definitely the greatest friend and person you could ever hope to know.

"I guess you don't know much about witches nightmares then, which is pretty much a good thing, I wouldn't want to burden you all with that. Some nightmares are things that we've been through and our brain is trying to lock them away. Some of them are things that are going to happen that we know we have no control of. Some of them are our deepest fears like losing the person we love or moving to another country where you don't know anyone. And of course some of them are things we are still trying to process." Dani explained in as much detail as she could manage. Still slightly recovering from sleep.

"I see. And do you remember the dreams you have?"

"From to start to finish. It's funny how it's always the bad dreams you remember but never the good ones."

"I guess the bad ones have more of an affect on us they they should and the good ones are just there toease our mind during the bad ones."

"You should have met my grandmother. She would have loved you."

"I'm sure I would have loved her too, dear."

The two fell in a comfortable silence with Owen occasionally coming in and out of the room and also with the joined accompaniment of Miles and Flora.

"We never thanked you for what you did for us. With the sister's and trapping them. We only hope that you can help us solve the Peter Quint problem."

"I'm trying. I just need to gain some more of my powers. Doing what I did took a lot of my magic. As is keeping it going."

Jamie slid in beside Dani who was still curled into the couch but the second the brunette decided to join her the blonde felt herself being tugged towards her.

"You could have woken me up, baby. I woke up and you weren't there. I was getting worried."

"You looked peaceful I didn't want to wake you. You seemed tired so I thought I'd let you get some sleep."

"You're adorable. Thank you. What did I miss?"

"Only the children thanking me for what I did for then and hoping that I can help them with the Quint issue."

"Are you sure you're up for that? You should be getting some rest."

"I'm taking it easy don't worry. I just need a little more of my magic back and then I should be good to go. Just a little more rest. That's all."

"A lot more rest, Poppins, and if you don't start relaxing there will be some serious consequences."

"That so?"

"I'll deal with that later. Don't you worry. I have plans for you that will make you do nothing but rest afterwards." Jamie winked and then smirked. Knowing the effect that those sentences had on Dani. They also had a huge effect on herself.

Dani had visibly gulped before gently exhaling whilst she tried to calm down. Which didn't seem to stop the blush from growing on her face if Jamie's smile was anything to go by.

"But if we're talking seriously here...what are we going to do about Peter?"

"I haven't really considered it yet."

“Whatever happens you know I’m here with you right. Just promise me that before you start fighting witches and swashbuckling demons that you’ll tell me what’s going on before anything happens. We’re in this together.”

“I know, anything that happens we do it together.”

“So, I come baring gifts.” Owen strides in with three plates of food handing them to their rightful owners.

It was pretty much trusted that Owen would come to the rescue with food, whether it was an argument or a conversation in which no one wanted to have or someone they didn’t like, you could always know that Owen would come into the room at just the right time baring food.

“You are…and I cannot stress this enough…a lifesaver when it comes to food.”

“Why thank you, Jamie, have to say I’m glad I am not in Peter Quint’s position. Being chewed up must not be fun if it comes from one of us.”

“Better Jamie, than me, I’d have sent that man right where he belongs…right to hell.”

“Hannah, had a little bit to drink have we?”

“Only enough to speak the truth that I would otherwise filter.”

The three of them nodded in agreement. The only problem was that none of them knew where Peter was. The sister witches were locked away safely but the fact that Quint was still out in the world or at least out in their’s was enough to have anyone shaking in their pants.

There was nothing they could do about that at the moment, no spell Dani could cast, no amount of miles that wolves could run or minds to persuade through compulsion or doors to walk through for ghosts. Everyone was almost scarily powerless and there nothing that could be done.

So they waited and they waited for something to happen. Anything to happen. Even if it was the plants getting attacked again, Jamie would love to put an end to Peter Quint.

And that’s when they all heard the shrill screaming from outside of Rebecca Jessel calling out for Dani….

“Here, he’s here, Peter Quint is back and he’s here.”


	12. Here we go again

Jamie had never turned or ran so far or fast in her life. It almost scared her. The wolf picking up and gathering more speed than a Concord train and if she were to hit into anything or even rip into anything within this state of anger she found herself in she would crash into them like a warning 5 hurricane and earthquake mixed together in a cocktail of doom.

Peter had killed Dominic and Charlotte Wingrave, leaving two children to fend for themselves causing their untimely ghosting.

And Jamie had never felt anger like this before, the kind that boils from deep within you and spreads like wildfire through every vein it can reach, making her blood feel like molten lava ready to erupt the second it got the chance.

Rebecca has screamed the second she saw them, she had witnessed Peter kill Charlotte and Peter but being in the state she was and the creature that she was Peter has used his demonic effects to shelter the truth, so she was unable to tell anyone even herself.

Hannah said she would come with her, driving a car alongside her, they’d driven for miles and as Jamie picked up speed, Hannah was beginning to believe that the car would never catch up to her. So she settled for getting as close as she could with a spare set of clothing in the car incase Jamie had opted to humanify.

Owen had stayed behind making sure that Rebecca was okay and that the kids had someone to talk to as they were still unable to leave Bly. Miles and Flora had spoken on every topic possible ranging from animals to food and gardens to werewolves and everything in between. Owen had to admit it had been a while since he’d had a conversation with anyone under the age of 20 and found himself in complete awe of the experience with which Flora spoke.

When Charlotte and Dominic had passed it was as if something had snapped or changed within the children, they were themselves not by a long shot, Miles acted more like a grown up than some 30 year olds managed and Flora had been more like her mother than anyone had expected, even the way she spoke was similar to the wain which the older woman had spoken.

Jamie found him. Peter Quint, standing in the widest clearing possible, Jamie would have gone for him then if she’d have not been smart enough to know that a demon doesn’t just run into an empty clearing of wasteland without having some sort of plan and definitely not Peter Quint at that, he was smart, almost too smart. But he could also be quite remarkably dumb, like the moment Hannah stepped out the car with the biggest hunting rifle Jamie had and shot Peter right in the chest aimed for the heart, which caused the spray of blood to splatter out of Quint a he fell ungracefully to the floor like an item of clothing ready for laundry.

It was getting darker and it had started to rain as Jamie’s wolf had assisted with getting Quint into the back of Hannah’s car that had been made secure before she then changed into human form. The vampire threw the pile of clothing towards Jamie who had never been more thankful to see clothes in her entire life and hopped into the car beside Hannah who already had the car in gear to begin driving back to the Manor.

—————————

It must have been gone midnight when the two women arrived back home, parking the car out front and allowing Owen to help Hannah wrestle Demon Quint into a holding cel that had been built underneath the manor mainly for werewolves when they were out of control or feared that they would be dangerous under the full moon’s influence.

Dani had stepped just outside the front door to see Jamie closing the door of the slightly beaten up car in which Jamie had silently promised herself she would fix the first thing in the morning. Before Jamie even had the chance to breath and process what had happened and the fact that she was home she was almost knocked to the ground flat as Dani had run towards her and jumped on the brunette to embrace her tightly.

Dani had felt lost without Jamie, she thought at one stage she had lost her and it had nearly killed her. Wrapping her in the tightest embrace she could muster was the only way she knew how to voice it, she had to be with Jamie, next to her, touching her.

“Whoa, Poppins, missed you too.” The brunette chuckled causing the blonde to start laughing in time with her. Surrounding themselves with happy sounds after a not so happy day had occurred. Jamie had decided, or perhaps she always knew, that Dani was her home, her favorite sound, favorite thought, favorite person. Dani was her everything.

It was only when she pulled back slightly to place a gentle hand along Dani’s cheek that she noticed the younger woman was crying.

“Hey, baby, I’m here, why are you crying, tell me.” Jamie calmly spoke to Dani. Knowing that it probably had something to do with the fact that she had completely turned in front of the American and ran as fast as she could in the direction of Quint without knowing where she was going or if she would make it back alive. And that had scared the both of them.

“I thought I was going to lose you, I thought I had lost you and I…I…” With that admission came tears and an endless pit of them so it seemed as Jamie has smoothed a thumb under Dani’s eyes to wipe away the tears.

“I know and I’m sorry, but I’m here and I’m with you and I’m still alive.”

Jamie had chosen that particular moment to lift Dani into her arms wrapping Dani’s legs around her waist in efforts to ground her, tether themselves to this moment and this place and the feelings and warmth in which they shared with each other.

“I love you and you are everything to me, you are what I have to come home to and I couldn’t be happier to be the person that makes that gorgeous smile on your face appear. I’m sorry it ever went into hiding. You’re here and you’re safe and you are with me.”

Dani took the opportunity by the throat and kissed Jamie with everything she had to give, with all the pent up energy that had formed within her and all the kisses and the touches they had ever possibly missed out on. Sliding her arms around Jamie’s neck as the brunette walked them into the house and upstairs in attempt to not disturb the other various residents that inhibited the place regardless of whether they’d always ben known or recently.

After fumbling lightly with her right hand to find the door handle and push the door open with her foot which almost caused Jamie to stumble and knock them both to the floor which had both women laughing into kisses and smiling with flushed faces and pink tinted cheeks and bruised lips from deepening kisses, hands began roaming and exploring skin and hair.

Dani tugged her hands in Jamie’s hair erupting a slight growl of pleasure to be heard from Jamie’s throat. Pupils dilated and breathing irregular and the atmosphere had changed rapidly. The Brit placed the American on the bed gently allowing herself 5 seconds to shed her shirt before the blonde had pulled her into yet another heated kiss.

Dani took the moment of distraction to take off her cardigan, top and bra and allowing Jamie to pull back and marvel at how incredibly beautiful the blonde was.

“You are…” Jamie didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence, not yet, as Dani used her ankles to hook into Jamie’s hips and push her into her earning herself a low grunt from Jamie. “…..beautiful.’

Jamie took the moment to appreciate the mark in which her inner wolf had favored them both with and sucked on it causing a strand of moans to fall from Dani’s mouth.

“Unhhhh, baby, that’s good.”

“Haven’t even touched you yet, love, and you’re already…”

“Melting in your hands? Mhmmm.”

Jamie smirked at the way Dani had finished her sentence. They didn’t complete each other, they just existed within each other, helped each other be better versions of themselves. It didn’t matter who they were or what they’d done.

Dani wrapped her hands and fingers through Jamie’s belt buckle about to unclasp it when Jamie pulled back a little.

“Are…are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this right now?”

“Yes, I’m sure, are you okay to do this, because if you’re not we can both stop and save it for another time?”

Just when Jamie thought she couldn’t possibly love this woman anymore she proved her wrong and with that Jamie pressed the most caring and gently kiss she could manage amongst the lust and want that was still swimming in the air.

“I love you so much and yes, I’m okay to do this.”

Dani unclasped Jamie’s belt and ran her fingers along the fly causing a shuddering whispered breath to come out of Jamie as she could feel the fingers against the bulge that was beginning to strain. But Jamie didn’t care about that, not right now, she was too wrapped in Dani to think about anything other than her. Pulling her jogging bottoms from off of the blonde’s thin but strong legs that went on for days it seemed. Jamie wanted to kiss every inch of skin that was showing.

The second Jamie was freed of her jeans she kissed her way down the entirety of Dani’s body, hips, navel, stomach, thighs, legs and ankles and then back to the top again to place one upon her lips.

“I need you, baby, I need you.”

And Jamie was happy to oblige, who was Jamie to deny such a request. The brunette took the liberty of taking off Dani’s underwear and therefore allowing her the view of perfection which would always be Dani. Her view of perfection.

“You are beautiful, you know that.”

“I think you’ve told me a few times. Yeah.”

They both laughed at this and nothing about it had ever seemed awkward or uncomfortable, everything was always perfect, every touch, every kiss, every look, every sound.

Dani took the moment to appreciate how incredible and strong Jamie was, of course she had noticed it before, when Jamie had been lifting a plant up or reaching something from the cupboard or carrying a bag or bags of soil around. And every time Dani would watch in wonder at the way Jamie made it look so easy. And boy had she admired her for it.

Dani could feel how strong Jamie was and see it as the brunette had braced the blonde with her arms, biceps on show, muscles flexing and straining against the layer of skin holding it in, her toned abs that would occasionally press against Dani’s flatter ones and she would look on in astonishment and lust thinking of how incredible they were and that she got the chance to see them. And then of course, Jamie’s legs, the strong ones in which she held in between Dani’s legs, that the blonde cradled within her own. But the things she would always love looking at were Jamie’s hands, the callouses the veins that strained from years of labor and work and having to be tough in a world hat tried to constantly knock you down, the muscles constantly flexing and shifting within the skin. That hands that grounded her.

Dani tugged Jamie down and in turn pulling off the boxers that she was currently adorning. And again, Dani would never tire of seeing her in such an article of clothing. Jamie got the hint and slowly slid down enough so that the blonde could feel the bulge in between her legs and it was as if a sheet of pure lust had fallen in front of her eyes. All she could see was Jamie, all she wanted was Jamie, all she could feel was Jamie.

The blonde took the bulging head and placed it in front of her entrance before letting Jamie slide inside her causing both to moan loudly. Jamie set a pace as she used Dani’s perfect sounds to guide her, pushing her closer to oblivion and being there to bring her back to earth.

“Right there, right there, don’t stop, baby, it’s so good, you feel so good.”

“You feel incredible, making all those perfect noises, being such a good girl for me.”

Dani had never heard those words words before at least not in this situation and her heart couldn’t help but flutter at the sound of them causing her to clench around Jamie who let out another growl leaking with arousal. Jamie hand snaked it’s way from beside Dani’s head to stroke her ribs and hips before resting to stroke against Dani’s clit in tight circles making the blonde arch and her mouth form ‘o’s as she moaned into the otherwise silent room.

The only thing to be heard within these four walls was the gently and yet rough moans and growls and groans and the pushing and pulling and slapping of skin against skin, the wet sounds of Jamie’s tongue reaching Dani’s pulse point to suck and kiss and lick against it slowly moving to wrap around the mating mark she had left not so long ago, kissing and sucking against it as Dani was being pushed into the tidal wave of her orgasm.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…oh my god, Jamie.”

That was enough for Dani to lose it and be thrown off the edge of glory. As she arched and shuddered against Jamie.

“That was…wow, incredible, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“But what about you?”

“Never mind me, as long as you’re okay and you had the most sexiest face possible. That’s all I wanted. You just enjoy this now.”

“Baby…shhhh.”

Dani placed a finger against Jamie’s mouth before then thrusting herself up towards Jamie who was still buried inside her. The brunette moaned into the finger that Dani had held up which was quickly replaced by Dani’s lips, kissing her gently in comparison to how she was thrusting into Dani.

“Keep going, it’s okay, I want you to.”

Jamie hesitated before seeing the look in Dani’s eyes switch from desire to lust and determination as Jamie pushed a few more times before succumbing and surrendering herself to her own pleasure.

“Dani…oh, Dani, my god….ohhhh”

Dani rewarded her with an earth shattering kiss before sleep came over them.

——————

“Here we go again…Does he ever shut up?” Owen almost laughed.

“He will when I make him.” Jamie held a fist as she walked towards the glass in which contained a mumbling almost maddened Quint within it. Dani managed to pull her back by wrapping her hand around the fist.

“It’s okay, breathe, I’m here.”

Jamie smiled knowing that Dani already one exactly what to do to calm her down. Hannah did share a smile to Jamie’s want to hit him. Peter looked as if nothing had even phased him, that nothing had happened. As if all the lives that he’s ruined and disrupted have made no difference to him at all.

That made their stomachs turn, the smile in which he held in place, that masked the death of two children’s parents in which he had been the cause of, the truth he had made Rebecca hide by his demonic shitiness, Miles and Flora becoming ghosts from the inability to fend for themselves and Peter’s actions, turning them into ghosts so that he no longer had them in his path or way.

They stood and sat in the presence of he most dangerous piece of crap out there. They were determined to do something with that. Dani sat on top of a table, Jamie stood in front of it her back pressed against it as her legs crossed angst the other, Hannah sitting in a chair slightly separated from them where her legs remained crossed together, her arm perched atop the chair head and Owen who was stood leaning his weight across the doorway across from Hannah where all the weapons were placed just in case he needed to grab something and shoot.

“There’s no way you’re getting out of this now, bullcrap Quint.” Jamie smirked knowing that they had him right where they wanted him.

“Why did you do it, those poor children without parents, _you_ …you did that. You gave them a life of pain they never deserved and for what, to be the high demon in hierarchy?”

“What would you know?” The demon cocked his head slightly taking in each and every one of them as he did so also checking his surroundings. They did indeed have him trapped. “There’s a lot more in this world that you don’t know, however to your advantage you’re about to find that all out…but…I do have some tricks up my sleeve. _Especially_ for that one over there.” He stared at Dani.

That enraged Jamie, she tightened both hands into fists about to beat the ever-loving shit out of him. How _dare_ he say that, even _look_ at her like that, Jamie didn’t even want to imagine the kind of things he probably had planned for her…for all of them, and she definitely wasn’t about to let him get close to even being able to attempt it.

She ran forwards entering the cell hitting and punching, slamming her fists into every area possible, encouraging the blood and whatever else was inside his veins to ooze onto the floor and paint the walls, her knuckles felt rough and were in pain from punching into what almost felt like concrete to her.

Before she could get any further Dani had used her magic to unlock the cell and drag the brunette out, wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her back and placing a hand gently on her cheek, softly stroking.

“This isn’t you, remember that, he deserves worse than that, he’ll get it don’t worry but doing this will make you as bad as him, you’re nothing like him. Remember that, please. It’s okay, you’re okay…I love you.”

Dani had taken Jamie’s hand and placed it on her chest atop her heartbeat to let Jamie realise that they were both still here, with each other and nothing was going to get in the way of that, they wouldn’t allow it.

“I’m sorry, I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I just…how does someone like him do the things he has and think it’s okay?”

“Someone who has never had any love in his life to show him any differently.” The room was disrupted by the sound of Rebecca Jessel, the magically magnificent medusa that waltz in the room to help them save the day.


	13. Someone to call home

After Rebecca's little outburst in the holding cells everyone had come out and back into the kitchen. Even Jessel who was a little strange to being around more than a lake for her company and the odd conversations in which Flora would supply her with. 

It was nice to be considered a friend regardless of what she had been through and this resembled a family that none of them had felt like they had. 

Owen and Hannah quickly made the teas and handed them out, quickly taking their respective seats.

Nothing needed to be said, it was a peaceful silence knowing that they were all comfortable enough with each other to just and be surrounded by a kind atmosphere. 

Jamie took Dani’s hand in hers stroking soft and gentle circle into her hand in efforts to calm and tether her.

————————

Flora and Miles also came through the door to sit with the small chosen family. Looking at Dani with wonder and admiration and Jamie looked at them as if to say “me too”. 

It wasn’t long until they had decided on what to do with the holding prison that was currently trapping Viola and Pedrita. They took the chance to throw the bottle looking object into the lake, it was only right as they had come from there that they should return to their home.

As for Peter, the team had a lot in store for him which mainly included asking him why he did what he did and resulting to Jamie’s anger if needed. 

None of the team knew where this was going to lead to only that they wanted it over and done with. It hurt them all in different ways and it made them all the more angry knowing what he had to Charlotte and Dominic leaving two children parentless and turning them into ghosts effectively stealing their childhood away from them. 

It was hard to even gather their heads around it, it made no sense and most angering of all he had shown no remorse for it. If anything he was proud of himself and happy for doing it, he seemed to find nothing wrong in the matter. 

However Rebecca seemed to know more about Peter than she was willing to divulge which given what she had already thrust in their direction was perhaps for the best at this time considering how angry Jamie had already been.

“What did you mean when you said that he didn’t have any one’s love to know any differently?”

Rebecca looked down at the mug in which she was drinking from suddenly wishing it was something stronger in order to get through his next conversation. 

“Peter didn’t have any parents, they died when he was younger, meaning that he never had someone to show him what love was supposed to look like, he’s only known hatred and anger and putting the two of those together in world spells trouble no matter who you are or what powers you possess.”

Not that it made anything any better but it made sense, which helped them figure out why he was doing what he was doing as they could think of it from his point of view. But now however the tables had turned and they weren’t sure what to do with this new information or what it meant for any of them. 

They could either try and help him become a better person, give him a family to teach him something other than hatred and anger and loss and destruction and give him a family that would protect him and perhaps love him, taking a chance that they could only hope would be worth it….but the other option was getting rid of him.

They could trap him as they did for the sister witches, pulling another spell like that would only weaken Dani possibly even killing her, which none of them were willing to risk. But they could attempt something else, maybe a confining spell so that he could never the manor, but what would that mean for the residents, would he try to hurt them or possibly kill them off one by one waiting for any unexpected moment to get his chance. Or maybe that too would help him as he wouldn’t be tempted to leave and cause harm and pain somewhere else.

They had two options and neither of them seemed particularly good arguments whether they were for or against. Hannah had offers to drain him of blood then realized what good that would do. Owen offered to have him hung upside down and to hit him with a stick, but demon meat was never mentioned in his cookbooks. Jamie had opted to killing him and wouldn’t settle for anything else even with Dani’s pleading and reassuring eyes. 

Jamie hated this shit’s guts and was paling to show him just how much. Everything about him made her angry, the way he spoke, what he said, the way he moved with such lack of care, even the way he showed how frightening he could be made the brunette angry. So Jamie stood up and gently walked off, saving her anger and taking her mug of tea along with her into the front room. 

Dani watched her go knowing and feeling as if she maybe needed a moment to calm down. The blonde had seen the brunette act this way before and knew to give her a little room to breathe and calm down. Some space for her to think. Dani agreed that in a world like this it would be a whole lot better if other people knew when to do this. 

“Sometimes people just need to be alone.” Jamie had said one night after drinking a little too much and wishing that Peter had left their lives long ago.

And in that moment it had never been truer. However, it was a little harder to give people space when you were in a world that hates anything that is even remotely considered different. 

The world was scary and frustrating and yet calming and wonderful all at the same time. It was a beautiful contradiction. 

——————————

Dani walked into the front room that Jamie had also walked into knowing that if she didn’t see the gardener at least once in the next five minutes she was going to combust. 

It was a different feeling being this in love with another person like this, so much that their lack of presence effected you, that if they weren’t around you it was like your heart was missing or lost and didn’t know where to go, constantly looking for that other person, the other half of your heart, when they were around you it was as if everything was right in the world, you could breathe in content, knowing you were where you were supposed to be, it was like diving into a pit of water and coming up for air, it’s that relaxing feeling when you’ve had a horrible day and you just need to hear their voice and it calms everything within you and when you on’t hear it it feels wrong and out of place. To feel so deeply for someone else that you could almost feel what they felt and why they felt it. 

Dani saw Jamie quietly reading on the couch and decided to slowly approach her. Opting to sit on her lap with his arms slowly coming to gently rest on Jamie’s shoulder as she looked up from her book placing it on the side table as she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and lower back.

“I was going to ask you if maybe you’d reconsidered killing Quint or not but I don’t think it even needs to be mentioned considering the answer is no.” Dani stroked a thumb across Jamie’s cheek and under her eye.

Jamie dropped her head slightly lower and yet kept her eyes on Dani the whole time. “No, my opinion still hasn’t changed. What he said when he mentioned that he had plans for you and my head went at a thousand miles per hour. I couldn’t let that happen to you or any of us. We’re family and we stick together. I can’t lose you and that’s why I won’t let you do a spell on him, I don’t want you to hurt or worse.” Jamie finally looked to the floor after stating that feeling.

“Hey, hey, look at me…” Dani gently nudged a finger underneath Jamie’s chin softly tugging her to face her, “You’re not going to lose me because I’m not going anywhere,if you aren’t by my side I don’t want to be there. You mean so much to me, and as much as you look cute when you’re worried…you have nothing to worry about.” 

Jamie looked at Dani with such wonder filled eyes and such love and warmth that it made Dani’s heart melt. She had never experienced anything this strong with anyone and was certain she never would with anyone else…she didn’t want to.

Jamie had no idea what to say. She knew it was pointless trying to argue because Dani would win. She had a way with words that made everything anyone else had to say mean nothing. She had a way with holding Jamie’s heart in her hand and keeping it safe and sound no matter how fragile it seemed to get. 

Jamie had never felt love this strong or deep. Not for anyone or anything and she didn’t want to feel it for anyone but Dani. She wasn’t sure she’d even be capable fo doing so.

“I love you so much. You are my someone to come home to. And I won’t ever let you go, I’ll hold you as tight as I can for as long as I can and I just hope that’s forever. I can’t picture my life without you in it because you make it have meaning and without you….the world seems such a duller place.” Jamie admitted knowing that if she didn’t get it out sooner or later she might never.

“And I love you with everything I have and I can’t lose you either. Even standing in a room without you in and I’m looking for you, waiting for when I’m going to be able to wrap my arms around you. It’s like I’m missing a part of normality and myself when you aren’t around. And I have never felt that around anything or anyone in my life before you. There aren’t enough words in the dictionary or in the world or even the correct words to say to show you how much you mean to me.”

Jamie chose that moment to lean in and press a kiss to Dani’s lips which she gladly and happily returned. They were safe in each others arms and that was the way that it would stay.

———————————

“You’re going to regret this. The lot of you, I promise you, things are going to be hell around here, and you don’t even know what’s coming.”


	14. Body, mind and soul

Touch. That had always been what it was for Dani. The one thing in the world that had always allowed herself to control her magic, no matter how hard things got. 

Whether it was a hand on her shoulder or the feel of the earth under her fingers, that was what control was, knowing what was around you and feeling it deeper than anyone else could, which is how Dani understood and knew that something wasn’t right. 

It was in the atmosphere, the cold pitch black air that dropped over the town, the smell of rain that threatened to fall, the wind the smelt like one too many beers after a night out. 

Something felt wrong, but Dani couldn’t put her finger on it, so settled for figuring it out in her own time. 

She felt a warmth under her, she remembered the sleeping beauty that was beside her and Jamie’s arm that was across the bed in which Dani had been laying on. 

Stirring slightly she felt Jamie shift gently which was a tell to Dani that she was awake. She nuzzled her face into Jamie’s neck, not wanting to completely wake up just yet. 

Jamie pulled her closer as she always did when they were in bed, not a second went by when they would allow themselves to be any further apart if they had to be. 

“Morning gorgeous.” Jamie pressed a kiss on top of Dani’s head.

“Mmm, morning baby. How long have you been awake?” 

“Not long, long enough to see that smile you have when you’re asleep and deep inside that beautiful brain of yours.” 

“Beautiful brain, huh?”

“I can think of a few other things that are also beautiful.”

“Oh really? Care to share with the class?”

Dani wraps her arms around her shoulder pulling her down on top of her.

“Mmm, perhaps…your eyes…” She kisses her forehead, “your hair…” she kisses her temple, “your scars…” she places kisses on her neck before she kisses her shoulder and begins moving down her arm. 

Jamie’s mouth had reached Dani’s wrist and hand and had planned to make her way down Dani’s body that was until Dani slipped two fingers into Jamie’s mouth, which causes Jamie to suck them lightly emitting a moan from Dani at the action. 

“And your heart…that’s the most beautiful thing about you.”

Dani’s heart swelled at the comment leaving Jamie’s lips. It was amazing how even now Jamie could make her heart melt at even the smallest of things.

“But right now…” Jamie moved so that she was balanced between Dani’s legs and placed a kiss under her jaw, “these are pretty damn good too.” 

Jamie wrapped her mouth around one of Dani’s breast causing several moans to leave the blonde.

“Jamie…”

“Mmmm, that’s my name, feel free to yell it as many times as you like.”

“Uhn, Jamie…please…”

“What do you want, tell me!”

Dani knew how to play this game, the two of them had played it few times before, Dani normally winning and Jamie willingly letting her. 

Dani wrapped her legs around her waist pressing her into her which was a great feeling in itself, but to really get things going she made the decision of grabbing Jamie’s jaw and pulling her towards her looking her directly in the eyes.

“You.”

Jamie growled and moaned at that. Knowing that all Dani could think about what was whatever Jamie was willing to do to her and trusting that she’ll bring as much pleasure to Dani as they both could possibly handle. 

“Oh the things I’ll do to you…”

“You have plans, do you?”

“No not at all, I like to remain spontaneous.”

Jamie planted kisses down the side of Dani’s neck, loving the way she squirmed underneath her, Dani giving up control and allowing Jamie to give her whatever she had to offer. It wasn’t often that Dani age up control since in doing that would mean that her magic became dangerous, but with Jamie she could give up the control, just for a moment and allow someone else to have something in which she always had. In her way giving it to someone who needed it. 

Jamie moved down her body, kissing and licking and nipping a path down the beautiful body the belonged to the blonde. Jamie loved Dani’s body and how she knew the particular spot in which would get Dani going. But Jamie loved Dani more than anyone she had ever loved in her life and Jamie was always determined to show Dani just how much that was. 

Jamie made her way to Dani’s navel kissing it softly as Dani chased Jamie’s mouth, a game she knew she wasn’t going to win, and Jamie knew that this was to her advantage as she moved lower to the slick, wet, red hot heat that was awaiting her. 

A smell that her wolf was glad to sniff, calmed her wolf but also turned her on far beyond anything she had ever imagined. She started with soft and slowly licks on the sensitive nub before digging into the feast that was staring her in the face, waiting to be devoured again and again. 

Dani could do anything but succumb herself to the onslaught that was Jamie, the way that no one knew her better than Jamie, the way that no one could do the things that she could do to Dani. 

“Jamie, god, you feel so good.”

“I feel good? God you feel and taste incredible.” Jamie pushed her tongue deep inside Dani’s centre causing her to let loose and obscene string of moans before slowly slipping in two fingers. 

“Oh my…Jamie, Jay….oh, don’t stop, right there, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Dani was already shaking by this point, her hands tugging through the brunette’s hair pulling just the way she knew the Brit loved, by doing this Jamie moaned sending vibrations straight through Dani causing a tidal wave of pleasure to crash into her.

That was enough to send her over the edge, with Dani screaming her name into the silence of the room. Jamie pulled her mouth away keeping the same pace with her fingers but keeping her eyes on Dani’s face as she was thrown over the edge. 

“Damn, I love it when you cum. The way that your face scrunches up and you clench down. Gets better every time.” Jamie spread kisses around her face. 

“If you love that you’ll love to see what else I can do.” In that moment Dani decided to flip the two of them over so that she was then straddling the brunette. 

“Uhn, Dani….god I love you. Damn, you’re beautiful.”

“I love you…now, let’s get started shall we!” Dani had leant down to kiss Jamie but all movement had haltered when there was a knock at the door. 

“Dani, there’s something here for you, the person who left it said it was very important.” 

Dani dropped her head slightly at the comment and Jamie trailed her hand and fingers across the arm that Dani was using to hold herself up. Dani placed a trail of kisses along the tattooed arm of the brunette until she reached her neck. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a sec, just give me a minute.” 

The brunette looked up at Dani. 

“Looks like this will have to wait until later.” Jamie flipped the two of them over before sliding out of bed and walking to their now shared lost to grab some clothes to put on.

“Not that I would mind much if you were walking around the house naked but if anyone else sees you that’s gonna be a sight for sore eyes.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll put some clothes on.” Dani smirks before allowing Jamie some time to leave and getting dressed noticing that Jamie had chosen a short sleeve shirt that showed off the usually hidden tattoos on her arm. 

It was strange how only now Dani was noticing these things. The way she felt completely empty without Jamie beside her, the way that her touch still lingers on every place that she had felt Jamie, like fire still burning on her skin. And the tattoos that Dani had looked over time and time again as if they were a book that she needed to study. 

—————————————

The package was a book that was sent from someone that Dani knew a while ago, someone that had always tried to helper the best way that they could, they were always willing to help her whether it was granting her access to something or whether it was giving her book to find something else out. 

They had given her a book on giving ghost the ability take their body back but it involved graveyards and candles and channeling magic through a greater being. 

“What was it dear?” Hannah’s calm voice was something that instantly calmed everyone who was within a five mile radius of her. It was soft and caring unlike many people and sounds she had heard before, she was like the sister that none of them ever had. 

“Something that will definitely help me with the children.” 

“Oh, like what?” Owen walked in with two mugs of tea on a tray.

“It’s a book of spells, I just need to find the right one and collect the right ingredients.”

“Sounds like a brew for the wicked.” 

“Honestly, Owen, your puns are getting ridiculous.” Hannah laughed, they all knew how much each other secretly loved Owen’s puns even if they were slightly annoying sometimes, but it wouldn’t be the same without them. 

“There’s a spell that will allow me to return the children to their rightful bodies so that they’ll no longer be ghosts but then I have to find another spell to allow them to leave so they aren’t tethered to the house, so much thought has to go into making sure the right spell is in place.” Dani sighed lightly. 

“I’m sure if anyone can do it, it’s you.” Jamie smiled from the backdoor that was linked through from the kitchen with mud smudged across her face, fingers and arms and across her boots to indicate that she had spent some time in the garden probably pulling out some weeds that she had found. 

“Yeah, I just need to find something, I’ll be back later.” Dani politely smiled before she grabbed her jacket and left for outside in order to find a grave that was labelled as Miles and Flora Wingrave.

The two of them were buried together after the incident, after Peter Quint, after he had maliciously attacked them and killed them, along with their parents, something that was so unforgivable that even Dani wanted to snap his neck, but doing so would only make her as bad as hi and that was something she didn’t want.

————————————

Dani approached the graves with caution, as a witch she knew to tread carefully upon the dead’s resting place, even the dead did not wish to be disturbed.

Looking at the headstone she saw the one in which she needed and walked towards it. Pressing a hand against the cold stone. 

She could feel the power radiating from it. The weight it held. She heard a sound from behind her, the direction in which she came, the crunching of leave and the squelching of wet mud underneath someone’s feet.

Turning around she saw her favorite person, standing there looking at her like she was the only person in the world worth looking at. She walked towards her wrapping an arm around her waist from behind.

“Hi.” Jamie uttered which didn’t sound much louder than a whisper. 

“Didn’t expect you to follow me. You didn’t have to you know.”

“Should know by now that I’ll pretty much go anywhere that you go, besides I wanted to. You just left and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Much better now that you’re here.”

Jamie smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek. Still uncertain as to what was going on. She had a book and a spell and now was stood in a graveyard but she understood that she would tell her she felt that it was right. 

“I can help the kids go back to their bodies with a simple spell, I just don’t know if I can do it, what if I fail or get stuck or something goes wrong…what if…”

“Hey, those are very big what if’s and you are the strongest person I know. You’ve got this. And I’m here when you need me.”

“I’ll always need you, you’re the one keeping me sane.” 

“If that’s the case, we’re buggered.”

Both of them started laughing. Everything between them felt so easy, nothing felt forced, it was a breathe of fresh air that neither one of them had the chance to take before. Like having been drowning for so long that they had forgotten to come up for air. 

“Come on, let’s go back before you catch a cold.”

It was getting dark slowly and the sky suggested that it was beginning to start raining which made the two girls run faster towards the house as they could, stopping occasionally to kiss the sense out of one another. 

They made it home closing the door and stripping themselves of wet clothing as they allowed the warmth to envelope them in a tight embrace. 

—————————————————

They had managed to make their way upstairs and into the shared room, Jamie beginning to throw her t-shirt over her head.

“I need to shower, I’m covered in sweat, rain and dirt. You can join me if you like.” Sending a smirk towards Dani. 

Dani looked up at Jamie from her place on the bed and decided it would be good to relax after today. 

She followed Jamie into the bathroom as the brunette began kissing her. Smoothing a finger around the hem of her top waiting for Dani’s permission for her to take it off, which Dani replied by throwing her shirt off in front of Jamie who looked at her like a child unwrapping a present on Christmas morning.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Jamie spoke in a tone that only Dani would hear and understand. 

“I can show you something else beautiful if you want me to.” 

“Already standing right in front of me.” Jamie trailed her eyes up Dani’s body.

They managed to strip each other of their clothing, slowly taking in each piece of new skin that had been revealed. Before Jamie had lifted Dani up and carried her into the shower. Leaning in to kiss each other gently. Throwing as much love into it as they possibly could. 

Jamie pressing into Dani and pushing her into the cold tiles under the spray of water. Kissing and sucking down Dani’s neck leaving purple marks as she went. Causing moans to leave Dani’s mouth. 

“I need you, Jamie, please….”

“I know, baby, just hold on for me.”

It as only a few seconds when Dani lines them up and allows Jamie to slide into her. The second Dani felt her slide in slowly she wanted more. Jamie began thrusting slightly in and out gently. 

Dani wrapped her legs around Jamie allowing her to push in further and moaning as she hit further and deeper inside of her to the best parts. 

Jamie pressed a hand to Dani’s hip holding her gently as she thrusted in and out tethering Dani to reality as a constant reminder that she was here with her. And her other arm was placed on the wall holding the both of them up. 

Dani watched Jamie’s arms as the muscle flexed as she moved instantly turning her on further. The blondes eyes travelled across and up her arm with the darkened and colored skin with the tattoos. 

Looking at the leaves that covered her arms and the flowers scattered upwards. Different colors and flowers that were sentimental for various reasons and a chain that was wrapped around her arm for another reason. 

Watching as they changed as Jamie worked and moved her muscles, watching them flex and strain before then relaxing. 

“Jamie, christ you feel so good.”

“I feel good? Baby you feel incredible, let yourself go.” Jamie made a few more thrusts before pressing her thumb on Dani’s clit and rubbing up and down on her clit eliciting moans as she thrusted in. 

“Baby, I’m so close…”

“Come on, baby, just a little further…”

With one, two, three more thrusts Dani was thrown off the edge with the scream of Jamie’s name. 

“JAMIE, oh, Jamie, baby, Jay….holy shit.”

“I got you.”

Deciding that Dani had finally come down from her high, Jamie let her feet back on the ground and grabbed the shampoo bottle that Dani loved to use making sure to rub the areas where she was the most tense. 

Dani moved around so that she was facing Jamie wrapping a hand around Jamie’s shaft and pumping her over and over.

“Dani…”

“Shhhh, let me do this for you. You make me feel good, so let me make you feel good.”

“You always do.”

Dani places a finger to her lips and continues to pump her up and down leaving Jamie whimpering and moaning before Jamie let go and released herself. 

The two of them stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom allowing themselves to get fully dressed before they then settled into bed. 

Dani considered her next sentence something she had been meaning to say for a while and it needed to be said. 

“Jamie, I love you, more than anyone I have ever loved in my entire life, and I know that I’ve said it many times, but all of me loves all of you, my body, mind and soul, as well as my heart and you give me control and I don’t want to lose you because I know that I’ll loose a piece of myself if I ever did.”

“Dani, I’m not going anywhere and nor are you, over my dead body will I let you go. I love you like I love plants, I need you like I need oxygen. And nothing is ever going to stop that.” 

Dani climbed on top of Jamie in order to kiss her passionately to fill as much love and affection and all her possible feelings into one kiss as she could manage. Jamie kissing her with as much power and feeling as possible. 

But something was different, something felt different and when Dani looked into Jamie’s eyes they had a golden glow to them, like a neon sign, gold and bright and shining. 

“Jamie…your eyes….”

“What about them?”

“They’re….they’re glowing!”


	15. Something about the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream and shout and let it all out, to me on Tumblr @jj-santiago otherwise enjoy!

They’d be in this room for twenty minutes trying to find book that could help them decide what was going on with Jamie, and time and time again they had gotten nothing and nowhere. Not even remotely close.

Even telling Owen and Hannah had gotten them nowhere because no one had known such a thing to happen. It wasn’t until one night as they laid in bed, tangle in the sheets, laying so close to one another that there wasn’t a single whisper of space between, did Jamie have an idea of what to do.

Dani was still awake looking directly at Jamie who had been awake with questions floating around in her mind like a snow storm. 

Jamie, who’s fingers played with Dani’s hair and smoothed over her face, cheeks and forehead as she took in the beautiful features of her lover with everything that she had. 

And Dani, who’s fingers played with the muscles and skin of the tattoo surrounding Jamie’s arm. Mapping out the lines and shapes and individual colors that had been brought together to make a single image. Her eyes searching for the defined muscles that lay on the skin on Jamie’s back and abdomen, arms, hands and legs.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Don’t do that that’s dangerous.”

Jamie made a playful slap to Dani’s arm as the blonde played with her fingers. Stroking delicate patterns and taking time with each individual one.

“I have an idea….and…I don’t know if it’s going to work….but I guess it’s worth a try.”

“Okay, what is this idea? Talk to me.”

“There’s a person I know that…deals…with werewolves and things that can happen to them, from magic to demon possession to losing control, I think they might be able to help.It’s kind of as a last resort but….”

“You think it might work?” Dani looked inside her hazel eyes, she was worried that maybe it wouldn’t help Jamie and it would just make things worse. 

Dani wanted to do everything she possibly could be Jamie. Jamie had always helped her and was willing to do just about anything in order to help her and make her feel safe and happy so of course she wanted to return the favor of helping her girlfriend out. 

Jamie considered that this was pretty much her last option left, if this didn’t work, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She’d heard of legends of course, but that didn’t shine a lot of light on the subject, every book they’d read had all the information except about their glowing eyes and she was suddenly beginning to feel like maybe there really was something wrong with her. 

“I think it’s my last option of something to do in order to find out, which scares me, I don’t know what else to try….”

“There’s something else isn’t there, something you’re not telling me, you know you can tell me anything , right, I’m not gonna judge.”  
“Poppins, what….what if….if…um….what if it’s something wrong with me, that’s why my eyes are glowing, what if there’s something wrong with me and not the wolf?”  
“Baby, there’s nothing wrong with you, nothing could possibly be wrong with you. We need to make sure that everything else is crossed over the list before we jump to those kinds of conclusions. And even if there is something wrong, I’ll love you regardless.”

Jamie was on the verge of tears at this point still debating what else it could possibly be, Dani could sense this and began kissing her cheeks before kissing her forehead lightly. Dani hated seeing her girlfriend this torn over something that maybe Dani couldn’t even solve, her magic could do everything from healing to killing but the one thing it couldn’t do was turn into a werewolf x-ray machine to find out what the problem was and help her. 

It was later decided that in the morning they would head off to the person that Jamie thought could help her, they’d take a few days to drive to their location see what the problem was and then take a day for themselves, a little time away from everything.

———————————————————

Jamie had thrown their bags in the boot of her jeep before then saying goodbye to Hannah and Owen and announcing when they would return, at least the two of them would get some privacy. 

Jamie put the truck into gear and began driving, Dani placing her hand on top of Jamie’s at certain times to calm her and also ruffling her hair at certain times. 

Dani always though of Jamie as perfect, she was just the right amount of everything you Ould ever need, she wasn’t too protective or too nice, or too caring, she wasn’t too reckless or too sarcastic, she was Jamie and she was perfect in every way that Dani needed her to be.

At some point Jamie had noticed the Dani had fallen asleep, her careful breaths slow and steady reassuring Jamie that she was okay, her chest rising and falling with her oxygen intake, her hair haloed around her face and the moonlight making her looking like an ethereal angel. 

Jamie pulled up just outside of a cabin, grabbing and throwing their possessions into the cabin and the required rooms. She opened the passenger side door and carried the sleeping blonde into the cabin using her foot to close the various doors behind them, she then made her way over to the bed slowly sliding Dani under the covers so that she could sleep a little more. 

The brunette changed into something a little more comfortable before then strutting her way into the kitchen and pouring water into the kettle to boil and make some tea. She wasn’t exactly tired so tea was her last saving grace at possibly being able to get some. 

After making the tea and being sure not to burn herself on the hot condensation, Jamie made her way over to the bed and slipped inside it, willing herself to sleep.

—————————————————————

Dani had woken during the night and it was still dark out, the stars shining brightly outside making Jamie glow more than she usually did at Bly. 

Jamie had said something about coming here when she was a child and she could only imagine a little Jamie running around the cabin, chasing a squirrel or something outside. 

She walked to the window to look outside, embracing herself in the quiet atmosphere before strong hands wrapped around her from behind, planting her chiseled face into the soft skin of Dani’s neck. Placing various kisses in the spot. 

“How long have you been awake?” Dani leaned in, nuzzling towards the touch that Jamie was giving her.

“Not long, saw you standing here and thought you looked like a beautiful angel, then I needed a hug.” 

Dani wrapped her left arm around Jamie’s head, keeping her in place, offering an embrace back which Jamie eagerly accepted. The blonde flexing her fingers within Jamie’s thick brown curls, hearing the soft content hums flying through her ear. 

Everything was perfect, the whole domesticity of it all, being surrounded in everything that was each other. Both women wrapped in warmth and passion for each other. 

The way their bodies were molded perfectly for each other, Dani pressing her body further into Jamie, keeping the warmth between them. 

“Do you want to come back to bed or do you want me to carry you?” Jamie pressed a kiss to the skin just under the blonde’s ear making her shiver lightly.

“Either way, I end up where you want me.” Dani wrapping a leg around Jamie’s, as the brunette pressed further into the blonde. 

“And where is that exactly?” 

The blonde took the opportunity to press herself further into Jamie as she could comfortable get. Jamie moaning at the friction in which she had caused, feeling herself getting harder by the minute.

Jamie turned her around and lifted her off the ground, the blonde’s legs wrapping around Jamie’s waist by instinct, a second nature, the brunette walked them both to the bed before gently placing her down. 

Laying several kisses on her neck and forehead before they let themselves loose into throws of passion. 

—————————————————

Jamie was the first to rise as normal, grabbing her clothes and throwing them so not to disturb the sleeping blonde who looked peaceful. Running to the kitchen to check that everything was how it was supposed to be before carefully treading outside to cut some firewood.

It was during this moment that Dani had woken up and heard the sound of the axe outside making impact with the stable platform. She made her way over to the platform to see what was going on. Watching her girlfriend doing things had become one of her favorite things, whether it was watching her plant another tree or flower, drink tea, read a book, fixing something around the manor….or chopping wood. 

It still amazed Dani how strong the brunette was, even when she used the strength on the blood, Dani was still in awe of how each of the muscles were flexing and assisting in whatever activity she was doing making it look effortlessly easy. 

The American hadn’t even realised that she’d walked in until she heard a voice from down the hall.

“Oh, you’re awake, I thought I’d be able to bring you tea in bed.” Jamie dropped her head slightly lower in a saddened manner. 

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up, I was getting lonely, then I saw you chopping wood…anyways, what time are we doing this?”

Jamie remembered the plan of finding the person that could help with her glowing eyes issue. Her parents had often asked for their help hence how she knew to come here, but then she had to find the person and hope that they could help her in the same way that they had helped her parents many times before. 

“We should take some time to eat and get dressed into something comfortable, I don’t know how long we could be there for.” 

———————————————————

Jamie walked in to the old study knowing that her parents would always come into this room before going to find the werewolf helper. Looking through boxes and books and towers of paperwork and cork boards, she found a map which had a red circle not far from the cabin.

Taking the map she looked at the coordinates, it was closer enough to walk but what if she couldn’t be helped, suddenly all of the worries she could have in the world haunted her, she remembered Dani’s comment like a mantra “Rule out the other options before jumping to conclusions.” 

They both strapped themselves into the truck before Jamie pushed it into gear and began following the map. It wasn’t long before they found a driveway which lead directly to the house but it was nicely hidden by vines and trees strategically planted to hide it. 

The gardener in Jamie was almost jealous at how well planned it was. There were a few lights on, indicating that someone was possibly still in. Hopping out of the car, the Brit walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door waiting for a response.

“Jamie Taylor, welcome.” 

How the hell does it know my name? Am I expected? So many thoughts were running through Jamie’s mind and that’s when Dani noticed the hesitation and worry, bringing her hand down to Jamie’s to show her that it was okay and she was by her side. 

The two of them walked into the cabin in the woods and waited for someone to step forward. 

It was quiet almost too quiet as someone stepped forward, a young man, mid length black hair, glasses and two different coloured eyes, one extremely blue, so blue the sky had no comparison, and the other so brown that it could be mistaken for melted chocolate. The guy dressed in a waistcoat, shirt and tie with a slight overcoat approached them, looking Jamie head to toe as if assessing her. 

“You must be Jamie Taylor, I’m Skylar Hawkins, please call me Sky. If you’ll follow me I believe you have some questions, I shall see what I can do for you.”

Dani and Jamie looked at the other before nodding their assurances to one another. They followed the man through the building until getting seated in front of a fireplace, the man’s chair was surrounded with books and bottles and potions and various items needed to perform spells, Dani recognized most of the items within seconds of seeing them.

“Who are you exactly? I know I’ve met you before when I was younger but something feels different.” Jamie approached the subject with care. Certain people weren’t okay with revealing who they were. 

“I’m what you would call a Hybrid, or a Tribrid if you will, I work mainly with magic and being a werewolf myself but the only vampire ability I can’t control is the inability to grow old and thus I don’t look different from the last time you saw me. I believe however that you have a problem f your own.”

“How did you know?”

“You see, one of my many abilities is being able to sense other people’s magic. You see, each supernatural creature has what we call a magical essence. Which is how witches can use other beings to channel their spells. You can sense when something is wrong with another creature with years of practise, it only gets easier the closer they are to you. Which is how I can tell that there’s a problem that you are unsure of and you think that I can help, which is why you’re here is it not?” The man smiles trying to gauge a reaction from the werewolf.

“There was a certain situation in which my eyes glowed. I’ve never known it to happen at least not to myself, but under the situation in which it happened I wanted to make sure that someone who knew what they were doing would take a look to make are that there isn’t ‘anything wrong’ so to speak.” 

The tribrid looked them over, mentally assessing them, looking at things that could give a tell to what he feared could be the issue.He saw no signs that could be the result of what he thought or even the cause. Mentally ticking that off the list, he looked for things that didn’t seem right, bite marks, scars, rashes or marks. 

He looked Dani over checking for things that could be linked. Some wolves were known to get extremely overprotective over people or creatures, things that held sentimental value. Which was when he saw the mating mark on the blonde’s neck. Well that explains it. He thought to himself.

“I have good news and somewhat bad news. Good news is that I know what the problem is and it isn’t that something is wrong with you in fact its quite the opposite. The somewhat bad news is that it can’t be cured but it can be trained. You see, Dani is your mate, the bite mark gave the away, dear and the way that you haven’t left each others side since you walked in here. Your wolf now feels protective over Dani due to the bite mark, this effects everything from Dani being in danger to sexually desire to sensing Dani’s discomfort with something. I am assuming that the situation you keep referring to when the glowing eyes happened to occur happened during a somewhat sexual moment in your relationship?”

Jamie looked at Dani before smirking and nodding slightly. She never would have guessed that this was the reason why this would have happened but it felt better knowing that it wasn’t something dangerous or something wrong with her. If anything it eased her mind knowing that perhaps it wasn’t her fault, that is could be contained and used for the better. 

Sky nodded before clearing his throat knowing that what he could say next would be a surprise to everyone in the room including himself. He looked at Dani before flicking his eyes back at Jamie, taking his glasses off and placing them on the table next to his seat.

“I guessed as much. Now, like I said, it can’t be cured, your wolf has claimed Dani as the mate and therefore it’s taking your body a little bit to adapt, however it can be trained and somewhat controlled, you don’t have to control it but it will make certain things harder, for example, Dani will pretty much be able to guess when you are ‘turned on’ so to say as your eyes will glow, if Dani gets into trouble whether it’s immediate or happening in a month or so, you will know, your wolf will feel it with every inch of it’s being. However in some cases it can be worse, you won’t be able to control your instincts, you can become feral, hard to control, perhaps possessive. Like I said you can control this but of course it won’t be a straight away working thing. It can take from weeks to years.”

Jamie was taking all of this information in, she had never wanted to be possessive, Dani didn’t belong to her, she wasn’t her gatekeeper, she was her own person, she didn’t want her wolf to be in control of herself, she wanted to live and know that she wasn’t going to hurt Dani accidentally because her wolf couldn’t contain itself. However it was a boost to the ego that the wolf liked Dani so much that it helped her protect Dani. 

Some of the options seem bearable, maybe not Dani being able to know when she desired her mot as the places that it happened weren’t always private and that could cause a few scenes, but she was willing to control and contain whatever she could. 

“Okay, what does controlling it involve me doing?” Jamie wanted to know all of her options before deciding anything.

Sky tilted his head to the left and the right weighing out the options and considering how to word it. “One of the options that you could take is a liquid substance that mixes with a beverage in order to calm the wolf down, helps ease it into the process, the reason your wolf is reacting is because it isn’t used to the feeling and probably because of how much you want each other…”

Jamie smirked again looking at Dani who knew exactly what she was thinking. And was tempted to shake her head.

“However taking that option does include side effects, you’ll become slightly restless, your wolf will want to run in order to tire itself out, it’s safe to do things that will tire the wolf out under the influence of the substance just don’t hurt yourself. The other option is turn into your wolf around Dani in order to get yourself used to being in that form, however this can become dangerous very quickly as it can get out of control if the wrong thing happens or the wolf feels fear within something. This option isn’t always the most efficient or safest option and more people have been hurt from this option than the first option. Another option is to distance yourself from each other but it can become difficult from the wolf and it will attempt fight back so that’s probably not the best choice either. I think your last option is probably the most dangerous of all….”  
Sky looked down knowing that the people who have heard of this option had never survived through the end of it.

“I need to know every option that I have, good or bad, I need to ensure that I’m making the right decision for both of our safety.” Jamie looked Sky dead in the eyes waiting for a response.

“There’s a spell that can get the wolf to control itself over night….but the side effects are very sever and almost 99% of the time it kills the wolf and you along with it.” 

“Safe to say that option has been crossed off the list.”

Dani looked at Jamie, she could have guessed that this had something to do with it, but she didn’t want it to be something that neither of them could control. Dani’s love for Jamie was for better or for worse until death do they part. She was never going to let anything get in the way of that.

She loved Jamie for who she was and in whatever form she was, the wolf was a part of her too and therefore she loved the wolf in its entirety. But she didn’t want Jamie to hurt just because her love for Dani was so strong that it effected her wolf. 

What happened if they were to be ambushed and Jamie got her because she was in danger and she was worried about Dani? She would never forgive herself if that were to happen. 

“What do you want to do, what do you feel safe doing?” Dani looked Jamie in the eyes needing to know where they both stood on this subject.

“I’d say out of all those options the first one is most likely to work and less painful.” 

Dani took Jamie’s hand in hers and began stroking a gentle pattern into it. Sky could notice that they were different that anyone he’s met in this situation. He’s known werewolf mates go crazy with their desire for one another so much so that they end up hurting one another and having to part ways, pairs of mates that couldn’t control their protectiveness over one another, but Jamie and Dani were different, he noticed, they were perfect for each other, they both cared for one another, protected each other and wanted to help one another, they came t get help when something seemed wrong, they weren’t too protective over one another, they didn’t eat to get out of the situation straight away they were willing to wait and ensure that they were both okay.

“I’ll make some of the potion up, Dani, I’ll give you recipe with ingredients and the method of how to make it and how often to give it. You may want to wait outside for this, the brewing process can be a little much for werewolves.”

Jamie sniffed the air and something inside her realised what he was referring to, she stood up from the chair and carefully walked outside walking towards the truck. Dani decided it would be better if she waited outside with her, considering the wolf was still protective she figured that all of this information was probably a lot for her to completely comprehend.

The blonde headed outside and propped herself up against the drivers side door of the truck, looking at a despair filled Jamie who was slightly pacing with concern and hopelessness over the whole situation still trying to process it. 

“Hey, come here.” Jamie looked up at the blonde who had just spoken. She swiftly but cautiously walked over to Dani who extended her arms to embrace Jamie who gladly accepted the hug and nuzzled her face into Dani’s neck.

“I’m okay and you’re okay, we’re safe, we have time. Relax.”

“I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought that it was my fault, I thought that maybe I’d hurt you…I…” Before she even had the chance to realize, tears had already started forming and dripping down her face.

Dani reached up to her cheek pressing a thumb and smoothing it under her eyes to catch the tears and wipe them away.

“It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me and even if there was something wrong with you, I’d still love you. However, I guess I have the wolf to thank for you being so strong and protective.”

Jamie smiled at the comment, the tears easing and slowly stopping, the brunette’s hands coming to rest and wrap around the blonde’s waist. Dani’s hands sliding up Jamie’s ribs, arms, chest and shoulders before wrapping themselves around Jamie and resting on her neck.

“Poppins, you haven’t even seen strong and protective yet.” Jamie pressed a kiss to the underside of Dani’s jaw.

“Oh is that a threat?” Dani pulled Jamie in closer, holding her tighter.

“No, Poppins, that’s a promise.” 

Jamie pressing herself further into Dani, pinning her against the truck door, hands either side of Dani’s head as Dani pulled her in closer and closer and further until there wasn’t an inch of space between them. 

There was something about the way that she always knew what to say or do, something about what she said and what she did, something about the way the little things made her who she was. There was always something about her.


	16. You are gathered here today

They found out that the party was held for every single supernatural creature they could fit into the building, not a single human was in sight. But the party wasn’t until later that night and people were still figuring their around the hotel venue. 

Henry Wingrave wasn’t exactly known for being a people person, sure he had parties, balls, got drunk a lot, went to bars and clubs but when it came down to being around actual people part of the older man just couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

After the whole ordeal with Charlotte and Dominic, his care in the world seemed to only disappear, meaning that by the time that Miles and Flora has met there so-called demise…Henry was beyond the stages of grieving and had turned into a man who had very little humanity left.

Which only lead to more questions as to why he put on parties and invited every man and his wolf along to them. Many had thought that it was his way of continuing to drown his sorrows so that it seemed like there was a reason in which he could blame it on and the much kinder others seemed to draw a conclusion that perhaps he wished to not be alone anymore. 

—————————————

The four of them were in their rooms getting themselves prepared for the night, sipping tea and getting hair ready or make up done or making sure they had cufflinks for a suit, or checking that their pockets could fit everything including a purse and mobile phone. 

“For someone who hates the company of other people, he seems to have invited a fair few to this party of his, we still don’t even know why we’re here.”

“I don’t think we’ll find that out until at least the end of the party.”

Owen began wandering around trying to find things that had seemingly misplaced. Hannah looking at the man running like a headless chicken and Dani and Jamie watching the whole interaction rather amused. 

“I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right, feels slightly off, like there’s something missing but I can’t get a handle on it.”

Dani always had some kind of sixth sense for things like this whether it was something that felt odd or she had feeling that something was about to happen. 

But this time around; the feeling only made her feel more uneasy about what the rest of the night may have in store for them. 

——————————————

Dani and Jamie got dressed separately to ensure that Jamie’s wolf wouldn’t start anything that would make them delayed, the two of them also entered the party separately. 

The music was playing loudly and all live ranging from violin’s to cello’s to pianos and a harp and even a saxophone, and two main singers. 

The crowded sound of chatter flooded the room and weaved through the music currently bleeding through the room. With drinks in hand, the party was well under way, according to Henry all it took for a party to start was for someone to bring an alcoholic beverage of some sort. 

Jamie looked through the crowd of people in search for her love, however Dani was nowhere to be seen, not yet, she saw a familiar face over by an alcove and walked her way over towards the familiar face.

“I thought I saw you scrub up well the last time we met, but this is impressive, Mr Hawkins.”

Sky turned around to see Jamie right in front of him yet again, his eyes lit up within an instant, happy to see her, even though it hadn’t been that long since their visit to his cabin in the woods, Sky saw them as very close friends and almost family at this stage in time. Part of him also looked thankful towards Jamie for getting him out of the conversation in which he was currently knee deep within.

“Miss Taylor, allow me to get us some drinks so that we’re away from these people.” 

“You don’t sound particularly happy to be here, I’m guessing you wouldn’t exactly call yourself as friend to dear Wingrave.”

“My dear, no one is a friend to Wingrave, at least definitely not here, I am surprised he’s managed to last this long with this many people. But I’m starting to think you and I are equally glad to be here as each other.” 

Both of them wandered over to the bar in fits of laughter as conversation broke out between the two of them. 

The party continued to grow especially as Owen and Hannah began to walk in from the lobby.

“May I have this dance, m’lady.”

“You never even need to ask.” 

Hannah took the cook’s hand and began to allow herself to be lead to a little clearing on the dance floor where she was held gently by Owen who held her as if she was the only thing in the world, and perhaps to Owen she was the only thing in the world. 

Owen held her close as they moved and swayed slowly to the melody of the song. Content to just be in each others arms, they did this often in the manor when everyone had gone to bed and it was just the two of them, in front of the fire with a record on.

———————————

Jamie was in deep conversation until a certain blonde American walked through the doors in the most incredible red dress that Jamie had ever seen and Jamie’s jaw was on the floor. 

“Go get her.” Sky almost laughed at Jamie’s reaction before turning back to his drink and some woman in which had started a conversation with him. 

Jamie walked over towards her Poppins and looked her over, obviously checking her out. Jamie, who was dresses in a tux, could quite clearly see Dani’s reaction towards it as she subtly checked Jamie out.

“You are definitely not subtle when it comes to checking me out. By the way, I’d close that mouth of yours, wouldn’t wanna get drool on your handsome tux now would we?” Dani pressed a finger to the bottom of Jamie jaw pushing it slightly in order to close it before placing a kiss to her lips. 

“You are….follow me!” Jamie took Dani’s hand in hers leading her away from the party and towards an empty hallway.

“What’s going on?” The blonde enquired wondering why the brunette had taken the both of them away from the party and their friends. 

“Couldn’t exactly get a good look at you in there, especially when everyone else is ogling at you.” 

Dani witnessed Jamie’s eyes wrapping around her as the brit walked a circle around her.

“Oh is someone jealous? Wanted me all for yourself?” 

Jamie’s eyes grew twice the size at that sentence and she knew exactly what the blonde was implying however, the blonde was determined to act on them sooner rather than later as she took her hand in hers and began to walk the brunette into an office of some description.

“We’ll miss the party.” Jamie barely said in anything more than a whisper.

“They can miss us for a little while.”

Jamie decided to take the reigns back once again by backing Dani into a bookshelf. Pinning her against it and letting a hand roam it’s way around Dani’s body.

“Wow if I knew that wearing this dress would have this effect on you, I would have worn it ages ago.”

Jamie’s eyes flashed once again and Dani pulled Jamie closer towards her, Jamie placing a hand on Dani’s waist and a hand on the wall to steady herself as she pressed her face into Dani’s neck.

“Then that dress wouldn’t have lasted very long.”

Jamie placed a kiss to the side of Dani’s neck as the blonde allowed her eyes to flutter shut enjoying the feeling of Jamie’s perfect lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. 

But before anything could happen there was a scream heard from within the party room and the two rushed out to see who the scream belonged to. On the way they bumped into Sky, Hannah and Owen and saw group of supernatural beings huddled together.

———————————

“What happened?” Jamie snarled out, her wolf acting in efforts to keep Dani safe wanting to know what the danger was. 

“A woman screamed and was taken. A black smoke like figure that I otherwise know as a demon showed up out of nowhere and possessed her but before I could even use my magic to stop it she’d vanished.” Sky quickly explained knowing that the more people that were aware the quicker they could save everyone. 

But that was until Peter Quint or at least the demon version of him had decided to show up. 

“You thought you could trap me, you thought that you’d seen the last of me…that was only the beginning. Now watch what happens when I take the most important person away from you, then let’s see how you suffer.” 

And with that Dani was thrown to the floor by some invisible force and was being dragged towards Quint. Jamie ran towards her in efforts to save her from Quint the psychotic piece of shit. But it was no use. Quint had Dani.

“You see, the one thing you’ll learn about me…I am inevitable!” 

And with that both Dani and Quint along with his army of demons had vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's ready to get into a fist fight with me over this chapter, feel free to yell at me on Tumblr at @jj-santiago....y'all know the drill


	17. Time and time again

Jamie kept replaying what had happened in her mind. The look on Dani’s face as she was pulled away from her. The sounds of the screams. Jamie hadn’t realized she was grasping the glass in her hand so tight until it smashed in her hand covering her in red wine. 

“We’re going to get her back, Jamie, I promise.” Owen gently reassured her knowing how much the American meant to her, he knew there wasn’t a lot in which he could say that would make her feel better.

Jamie looked down at the floor before she stood up and moving towards her and Dani’s shared room at the Manor. 

She couldn’t even sleep because the blonde wasn’t there next to her. She had to find her. That’s when she remembered Rebecca, she knew him rather well of course, and if anyone knew where she could find him it would be her. 

She walked down the stairs and ran outside towards the greenhouse but she saw a car there that was never usually there and then she saw a flicker of blonde. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her which was fast considering the wolf was going for it as well. 

She halted in the greenhouse and that’s when she saw her…Dani, she was here, she was back, but it was as if she couldn’t see anyone.

“Jessel, what the hell is going on?”

“She’s here but she’s under some kind of spell. It’s almost as if she’s blind to everything and everyone, I don’t understand why she’s back though or even how, it’s unlike Peter to do this.”

Jamie walked up to the blonde slowly, outstretching her hands to touch her lightly on the waist which made the blonde stop in her tracks. 

She turned around and looked directly at Jamie, she knew she was there, she would always know it was Jamie, from the soft and gentle caress, to the way her gaze was calming.

“Jamie.”

“It’s me, baby, I’m here.”

Jamie leant in to kiss Dani showing her that she was here and she was never leaving and with three uncertain blinks it would seem that the spell had worn off and Dani pushed into the kiss with as much love and passion as she could muster. 

———————————————

“What happened?”

Jamie had never seen Dani look this way before, she looked like she was mentally beaten and the brunette ached to see her like this, so un-nerved and on edge, worried and concerned.

The blonde looked at Jamie and tried to decide how to word the pain and torture she had been put through.

“He was asking me about Henry and his plans for something, but I told him I don’t know him that well, why would I know about his plans. He kept pushing and pushing saying that he would make me tell him, he would ‘find a way’ but eventually he gave up, or so I thought he did and he…he tried to…he….” 

Dani couldn’t even get that part out. Jamie knew exactly what she was trying to say and she had never been fuelled with more anger than she was currently feeling. He hurt her and he was going to pay. 

Her wolf was threatening to break loose, to find Peter and rip him to shreds like she should have done years ago, but the touch of Dani’s hand upon hers seemed to calm her down.

The blonde stood up and wrapped her arms around Jamie tightly, needing to feel her and her embrace again, after she spent so long without it and so long thinking she might never get to feel it again. 

It had been weeks, months since the party and Dani had spent that time thinking that she was never going to get to see the handsome brunette again. But here she was standing right in front of her, holding her as if she had never left her arms. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

——————————

Jamie helped Dani strip, slowly and gently taking off her shirt and pants and underwear and bra, allowing her to jump into the bath and clean the blood, sweat and dirt from her skin. 

Jamie grabbed a damp cloth and began stroking smooth circles into the skin of Dani’s arm, cleaning the bruises, blood and marks left upon it. 

The blonde grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her mouth laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

The brunette closed her eyes for a second feeling the love she thought she was never going to feel again. 

After a few more minutes getting the blonde lean, the gardener helped her out, dried her down and got her dressed into more suitable and comfortable clothing….pajamas.

The blonde gently fell down backwards on the bed, wrapping the covers around her and patting the area beside her to tell Jamie to get in with her.

“Are you sure? You don’t want some time to yourself, because I don’t have to…”

“Get in.” Dani gave her a stern look before giggling slightly.

Jamie did as she was asked, sliding into the area beside the blonde as they got themselves into more comfortable positions laying on their sides, Jamie’s left arm underneath Dani’s neck and her right arm stroking her cheek softly. 

“I thought that I was never going to see you again, I thought that ‘this is it’ and I….I…I was so scared.”

“I know, but you’re here with me and you’re safe now, I know that that doesn’t change what he did to you but…Poppins, time and time again I thought that I was never going to hear the sound of your laugh, or see your smile, or run my fingers through your hair, or watch you desiccate tea..” The blonde giggled at the statement “I thought I was never going to be able to call you Poppins again or sleep without you by my side, for godsakes it feels like I haven’t slept in weeks, only time I got sleep was when I passed out from sheer exhaustion and….”

Dani placed a hand on Jamie’s cheek and stroked a thumb along the brunette’s bottom lip before bringing her thumb to stroke a soft path underneath the bags under her eyes.

“You really tortured yourself, didn’t you?”

The blonde leaned in and kiss Jamie softly, she hadn’t for once second forgot what the feeling of their lips together had felt like, most days it was the only thing that got her through. 

Jamie moved the hand on her waist to her lower back, bringing her in tighter and holding her closer. 

“God I love you.”

“I’ve missed you. I love you so damn much.”

“I missed you more than I have ever missed someone before, my wolf felt it to the very core, it’s been awful quiet around here without you.”

“Well, we’ll have to make a lot of noise to make up for that then, won’t we?”

The brunette gulped knowing exactly what the blonde meant when she said those words and knowing exactly the kinds of trouble that would get her in. But she also had to make sure that Dani wasn’t just doing this because she wanted to forget or because she wanted to make up for lost time, she had to make sure that Dani wanted it.

“Are you sure? You’re not just doing it because you…”

“Jamie, I’m doing this for me, I’ve beyond missed you, I need to feel you again. Obviously I want to sleep first but in your arms because I don’t think I have any stamina left to keep up with you.”

The brunette smirked before kissing Dani’s head as they both drifted into sleep finally being within each other’s arms.

—————————————————

The morning was bright and Dani had missed the feeling of the sun shining on her in the morning, but she had especially missed waking up to see Jamie beside her, snoring softly on the other side of the bed.

Dani nuzzled in further to Jamie wrapping an arm tighter around her waist.

“Mmmm, morning beautiful.”

“Morning Handsome. God I’ve missed this.”

Jamie turned around to flip them over so that she was hovering over the blonde, using her fingers to push away the hair from her eyes in order to see those beautiful blue eyes looking back at her.

“Missed what? Sleeping?”

The brunette laid a kiss on the side of the blonde’s neck causing a content sigh to fall from her lips. 

“No silly, I missed waking up to see you next to me, with your little snores.”

“I do not snore.”

The brunette continued placing kisses on the blonde’s neck. Moving further and further down.   
Jamie admitted to herself that sometimes she snored but she wouldn’t ever admit to anyone else that she did so. 

After not having Dani in her arms for so long she currently couldn’t care less whether someone heard her snore or not, or she cared about was being able to hear the blondes laugh, see her smile and hold her close. 

“But I bet I’ll be able to make some different sounds come from you.”

Dani’s mouth clicked shut with arousal. Jamie successfully managed to take her shirt off, throwing it to the floor of their shared room, which in turn revealed a small scar that rested upon her ribcage which Jamie kisses lightly. Still proving to her that she was beautiful no matter what. 

She moved further down, pulling the pajama pants down her legs, uncovering unseen skin, bruises coated her legs, which were then distracted by Jamie leaving red marks down her legs as she made her way down her legs and thighs with kisses and makes her way towards Dani’s underwear, looking up to make sure it’s definitely okay to do this, but by the look that Dani gave her she wasn’t opposed to it.

The brunette saved Dani from the offending garment and pinned Dani to the bed with their intertwined hands pressed to the side of Dani’s head. 

But Dani still made sure that Jamie knew she was the boss as the locked her hips and legs around Jamie’s waist and lower back pulling her in further.

“Oh.” Jamie looked down to see the position they were currently in and she couldn’t do anything but smirk in return.

Dani thrusted her hips up causing a small growl to escape the brunette as she halted her action.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

Jamie knew that this sentence would have an effect on Dani, it always did and she knew exactly when to use it, like now for example. The blonde began blushing underneath the brunette as her eyes also widened being glad to hear that phrase again.

“Always for you.”

Jamie took a step off the bed, taking her shirt off giving the blonde a little show as she always stripped herself of her boxers, this time causing Dani to moan out loud with the sight of her undressed girlfriend who stood before her.

The gardener once again crawled on top of Dani kissing her rather passionately and the blonde giving the kiss so much heat her breathe was on fire. 

Jamie moved down her legs towards the liquid heat that awaited her, the wolf inside her growling with happiness at the sight before her, she slowly slid her tongue through the blondes fold, lapping up all of the arousal that currently sat there. 

This action caused Dani to throw her hands into Jamie’s hair giving it a little tug which made Jamie moan into Dani’s heated core causing vibrations to shoot up within her. 

The more Dani tugged the faster that Jamie moved her tongue and that could never be a bad thing, what with how much Dani needs Jamie right now she was willing to give her everything. Jamie would give her everything and anything in return. 

“Oh, you feel amazing, don’t stop, don’t stop, so close.”

Jamie had never planned to stop, she planned to give and give and give until Dani told her to stop. The blonde showed no signs of having had enough, so when the first orgasm hit and Jamie’s name from screamed from her lips and into the brightly lit but quiet morning air, Jamie continued to push in and out of the blonde but this time replaced her tongue with her fingers.

Pushing further and faster inside Dani giving her whatever she had to offer, Dani taking everything she could manage and still begging for more, after not being able to have this and worrying that she might never see Jamie again, Dani needed to make sure that this wasn’t all just a dream.

“Jamie, baby, I…I…”

“Use your words, love.”

“I need…I need more.”

The way the Dani’s walls fluttered around Jamie’s fingers gave the brunette the knowledge that she needed at least a few more thrusts before then yet again screaming Jamie’s name as she was pushed into her second orgasm.

But Dani wasn’t done yet, oh no, Dani had barely gotten started, the blonde flipped them over so that the brunette was laying with her back against the bed and the blonde sat on top of her. 

Dani guided the head of Jamie’s shaft towards her entrance as Jamie then breathed and gasped at how hot the heat was coming from Dani, the blonde sliding the length inside of her and beginning to grind down upon it. Jamie began meeting her hips with each thrust causing both of them to moan and groan.

“Dani…I’m…I’m not…not gonna last long.”

She was right after a few more thrusts of Dani’s hips and Jamie had exploded for the first time this morning. 

But Dani was still close as Jamie flipped them over yet again but this time Dani’s front was pushed into the mattress and Jamie was pressed into her back.

A new fresh wave of arousal had sparked within Dani as she realized how Jamie was about to take her and she didn’t want to waste a second more. 

She wrapped her hand around one of Jamies thighs and pulled it further into her. Jamie taking the hint gave a few pumps to her appendage getting the excess liquid off before she then gently pushed herself inside of the blonde allowing her to back out if she needed to.

But the blonde far from needed to back out or push her away, instead she moved her hips in time with the brunette’s and thrust her hips backwards to meet Jamie’s. 

“God, Dani, you’re tight.”

“I need you…please.”

“You’ve got me, right here, anywhere, anytime. And I’m….not letting you….go again.”

With a few more thrusts Dani had become impossibly tighter around Jamie and the brunette needed to let herself go but she wasn’t doing so until Dani did, so she sneaked a hand around to Dani’s center and began stroking Dani’s clit.

“OH, Jamie, Jamie, don’t stop…uhn, uhn, just a little more. Right there, right there.”

And with two more thrusts both Dani and Jamie crashed off the edge together with their names on each other’s lips. The brunette slumped down on top of Dani’s back whilst they both came down from their high.

Jamie then rolled off and onto her back allowing Dani to turn around for some much needed oxygen, the blonde turning over and snuggling closer into Jamie, her face nuzzled into Jamie’s neck and a leg draped over Jamie’s with her fingers stroking a little path of skin that she had found under her collarbone. 

“That was…incredible.”

“Really, that was good for you? Just making sure so that I know how you want it next time.” Jamie smirked which earned her a playful slap on the rib.

“Hey, that would mean no sex for a week for you.”

“You’d be the first to break.”

“That is true.”

“Oh, you saying I’m irresistible?” Jamie leaned into Dani further. 

“That and once I getting you going…you’re unstoppable and hot as hell.”

Jamie chuckled slightly at the comment. Before she remembered that she was supposed to find Hannah and Owen and tell them what had happened after last night’s little fiasco of events. 

“Why don’t we take a shower so that we can see Hannah and Owen, they missed you as much as I did. Owen even made an extra meal for you every night that we were trying to find you.”

“God that man, I need to give him a hug.” 

Jamie jumped up and walked up from the bed and over to the shower. The two of them assisting each other in washing the stench of sex and the pain of what happened to Dani.

After the two of them had been satisfyingly cleaned, the two of them getting themselves dressed once again before attempting to walk downstairs to see Hannah and Owen and give them a proper greeting. 

The second Dani had entered the kitchen Owen ran to embrace her tightly. Hugging her closely, the two of them had gotten closer since Dani had been here, and everyone would be lying if they said that Dani’s presence didn’t make the house better to live in. 

“We’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you, I thought I wasn’t her going to see the lot of you again, but something tells me that they aren’t done.”

The truth was even if they were far from done Jamie wasn’t going to let her go again, even if it was the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is not the end because I am NOT done telling this story but here you go!


End file.
